The Reign of Terror 6: Hell Spawn
by Hitman47
Summary: Dawn Crenshaw and Alyx Vance fight through City 17 while encountering, the Combine, gangs of scientists, a killer Marine and his psychotic wife, a gorgeous woman as the Combine leader, and Ravenholm. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Hellbound

**THE REIGN OF TERROR 6: HELL SPAWN**

"Don't waste your time of the kiss of life, we're the walking dead now. Don't even try in your 9 to 5, we're the walking dead now."

-Puressence, _Walking Dead_

**CHAPTER 1: HELL BOUND **

6 MONTHS EARLIER

EXT. RAVENHOLM-DARK ALLEY-NIGHT

DAWN CRENSHAW, fifteen years old, long blond hair with a streak of pink on the right side, dark mascara, 5'3, is running through a dark alley. She is wearing a tactical vest with a sleeveless shirt, white camouflage pants and black combat boots. She has a few specks of blood on her face and her shirt but is not cut. She passes dead aliens, charred bodies, bloodstains, and then turns around to see someone who is hung by the neck. She points her shotgun at it and then continues down the alley. She runs through a large rusted steel door, which has bloodstains on it, and locks it. Her only source of light is a torch on the side of the wall. She is out of breath and sits against the battered brick wall. Dawn checks her shotgun and sees that she has one shell left. Then, she hears a loud knock on the steel door. She reaches in her tactical vest and takes out her last shell...

EXT. SOCCER FIELD-SUNNY DAY-3 MONTHS EARLIER

Dawn and KURT MCCALL, long blond hair, skinny build, 15 years of age, and about 5'5 are lying next to each other on the middle of the field looking up at the clouds.

Kurt turns towards Dawn. She looks at him.

DAWN: What?

KURT: You never wondered what was out there?

DAWN: Never. I don't care what's out there.

KURT: That's hard to believe.

DAWN: I barely care what's on this planet.

KURT: I thought you said that Black Mesa visit straightened you out.

DAWN: I hated that stupid dump. It was a bunch of nerdy scientists and I don't want to talk about what happened there.

KURT: I'm still trying to think of a title for my story. What's a good name for a story where a guy goes around and kills people after losing his job?

DAWN: The Terror? How about Reign of Violence?

KURT: Sounds a little too violent.

DAWN: It is a little violent. I swear you got issues. Does somebody bully you?

KURT: No, it's just the way I write.

DAWN: What time is it?

KURT: (_looking at his watch_) Almost five.

DAWN: Damn it, we gotta go.

They both get up and walk across the soccer field holding hands. They stop for a while and kiss each other. Then, a strange sound is heard.

DAWN: What was that?

Kurt looks up and sees a large flying object above. It looks like a large airplane. Dawn looks up and sees it too.

KURT: Let's go. I don't know what the hell that was.

They run off the field and see people running in every direction. Dawn and Kurt run as fast as they can down the street. Kurt runs into someone and knocks him down but they keep going. Then, a large metal shell plunges into the ground. A hatch opens up and out comes three alien head crabs.

DAWN: What the hell is going on?

Kurt takes her hand and they run in the opposite direction. Gunfire and explosions are heard. Dawn gets a call on her cell phone. She sees that it is RICK CRENSHAW.

RICK: (ove_r phone_) Dawn where are you? Is Kurt still with you?

DAWN: Yes, I'm still by the field. What is going on?

RICK: I don't know, but there are creatures and guys in some strange outfits coming off of this plane. Run as fast as you can! Don't stop!

Rick hangs up. As soon as Dawn hangs up, a large explosion sends them onto the side of the road. Dawn has a small cut on her forehead and her arm. She is still conscious but Kurt is not moving. She crawls over to Kurt and checks on him.

DAWN: Kurt, wake up, come on!

She shakes him. Then, three large shadows come over her and she turns around. There are three strange men in masks and they quickly surround her.

DAWN: Who the hell are you?

Two of the men grab her arms. She kicks one of them down and is able to break free of the hold. She shoves one of them away. The other guy tries to hit her with a metal baton, but she ducks and punches him in the face. She hurts her hand on the mask but the guy is still dazed. Then, the other member stuns her with the baton. Dawn falls to the ground. Then, she receives an injection from a syringe and falls unconscious.

INT. NOVA PROSPEKT-CELL

Dawn is lying down on a bed in a prison cell. The walls are peeling off, the floor is cracked, and the bars are black and rusty. There are bandages on her head and her arm. She is wearing a light blue-collar shirt and light blue collar pants. ALYX VANCE is sitting on the bed beside her. She is 15 years of age, 5'3, dark eyes, dark hair that is held back by a head wrap, and is wearing a white tank top with light blue pants. She places a wet washcloth on Dawn's head. Dawn's eyes begin to open.

ALYX: I'm glad you're finally awake. Looks like you took quite a blow. (_pause_) My name is Alyx Vance.

DAWN: (_mumbling_) Where am I?

ALYX: Nova Prospekt in City 17. After the Combine invaded, they brought some of the citizens here.

DAWN: The who?

ALYX: The Combine, an alien race from a distant planet, took control of the earth.

DAWN: I didn't know I was out that long.

ALYX: They took over very quickly. There's billions of them. They have all kinds of advanced weapons. We didn't stand a chance.

DAWN: Where's Kurt? Where's my dad, my mom?

ALYX: I don't know.

DAWN: Kurt McCall? Rick and Sherry Crenshaw?

ALYX: I'm sorry, I don't know them.

DAWN: We have to find them.

ALYX: Just rest up.

EXT-WOODS-CITY 17

Three members of the Combine are walking through the woods, holding machine guns and looking around the area. One member is standing in front of a large bush. Then, someone wearing black muscle tee, quickly comes behind him and snaps his neck. The Combine member falls to the ground and the person disappears. Another Combine member is standing in front of a tree. Then, a thick metal rope suddenly comes around the tree and across his neck. The rope pulls the Combine member back to the tree and then the rope moves back and forth, eventually cutting off his head. Another Combine member is walking through the leaves on the ground, and then he falls through a hole in the ground. Then the person dressed in black quickly comes to the hole and fires the machine gun at the Combine member. Blood splatters everywhere and the person in black shoots until there are no more bullets. This is when ADRIAN SHEPARD smiles. He is 6'3, muscular build, short blond hair, and is in his late twenties. Then, a woman with long brown hair with bangs, wearing long white dress, and black boots, walks towards Adrian. Her hair is covering her face.

ADRIAN: Come take a look at his.

She walks towards the hole and sees the bloodied body. She tries to enter but Adrian holds her back.

ADRIAN: No, if you go down there, it's gonna be real hard trying to get you out. Now come on.

They walk until they approach a lone Combine member walking through the woods.

COMBINE MEMBER: Guys come in. Where are you?

Adrian shoots him in the back of both legs and the Combine member falls down. He fires two more shots into both arms. The Combine member is in great pain and can't move his arms or legs.

ADRIAN: I wanna introduce you to my lovely wife, Rachel. Come here baby.

Rachel walks towards the Combine member. He hair is still covering her face.

ADRIAN: Rachel, this guy is one of the dumb fucks that took over our planet. Why don't you make him feel at home?

Rachel stands over the Combine member and moves her hair back. She has on dark mascara, red lipstick, and there is an evil look in her eyes. She stares right at the Combine member and takes out a large knife. She sits on top of him, and cuts his neck. The Combine member screams as blood pours out. The Combine member stops moving. Rachel's face is now covered in blood. She licks her lips and moans. Adrian takes her by the arm and helps her up.

ADRIAN: That was good honey. Real good.

Adrian gets a towel and wipes her face off.

ADRIAN: Come on let's get out of here.

Adrian starts to walk away but Rachel runs back to the fallen Combine member and begins stabbing him. Adrian takes her by the arm and pulls her away.


	2. Cellmates

**CHAPTER 2: CELLMATES**

EXT. PRISON YARD-EVENING

Dawn looks up at the sky and sees large airships flying across. She looks at the old European style buildings across City 17. She hears gunfire and explosions in the distance. There are also other prisoners around her. There are men, women, and citizens of her age. Alyx approaches her.

ALYX: You never told me your name.

Dawn is silent.

ALYX: Is Pinky a good name for you?

Dawn looks at her.

DAWN: It's Dawn.

She looks up at the sky and sees 2 black helicopters flying across the orange sky.

DAWN: We have to stop this.

ALYX: I don't think we can. They are too powerful.

DAWN: How long are we supposed to be here?

ALYX: For as long as they say.

DAWN: No way, I'm outta here. I need to find my parents and Kurt.

ALYX: No!

She walks over to a gate and tries to open it. Then, a Civil Protection member in a blue suit and gas mask hits the fence. She backs away. She stares right at the guard. Alyx comes and pulls her away.

ALYX: This is our home now. This earth belongs to the Combine. While you were out, they said they would kill us if we disobeyed their orders. We are out numbered. A woman, Mercy McGowan is leader of the Combine.

DAWN: Never heard of her.

ALYX: She was the one on the loud speaker.

DAWN: I should kick her ass.

Alyx looks at the CP.

ALYX: That's Civil Protection. They help the Combine watch over things.

DAWN: Are all the citizens here?

ALYX: No, just some of them.

DAWN: We have to fight back.

ALYX: We're out numbered. (_pause_)

Look, my father is missing too. He is a scientist. Trust me, I know he is devising a plan to rebel against the Combine.

DAWN: What are we supposed to do now?

ALYX: Whatever the hell they want.

DAWN: I'm not going to stay here. I'm getting out.

ALYX: They'll kill you.

Dawn turns around and sees a young teen-age girl leaning against the wall. She is staring right at Dawn. This is CASSIDY, slightly muscular, 5'9, long black hair.

DAWN: Oh great, it's Cassidy.

ALYX: I think she's here to make trouble with you.

DAWN: We go to the same school. We not exactly BFF's.

ALYX: No kidding.

DAWN: (_to Cassidy_) What are you looking at?

Cassidy continues to stare at her.

ALYX: Come on, don't start anything.

Alyx holds her back but she pulls away and approaches her.

DAWN: What are you looking at?

CASSIDY: A bitch.

Cassidy smiles and gets off the wall and walks towards Dawn. The other prisoners look at the commotion. The two girls come face to face.

CASSIDY: You think you can make it huh? You think you're some kind of rebel?

DAWN: I'd like to see you try and stop me.

CASSIDY: You miss your mommy? Your little boyfriend?

ALYX: Hey stop this!

CASSIDY: Make me. (_to Dawn_)

Do something about it you pink haired whore.

Dawn punches her right in the face. Cassidy backs up and tackles her to the ground. Alyx tries to pull her off. The other prisoners gather around.

MAN: Stop it; the CP's are coming in!

The Civil Protection storms through the crowd and see the commotion. One CP uses a stun baton to knock down Cassidy. Another one uses the stun baton on Dawn and she goes down.

INT. CAVE-MORNING

Rachel is lying there staring up at the ceiling of the run down cave. It is located in a remote area on the side of mountain. It has secret locations that lead to the forest. Adrian comes in and gets on top of her. He kisses her stomach she moans. He kisses her on the lips and she bites him.

ADRIAN: No, don't bite.

He kisses her lips and they begin to have sexual intercourse.

EXT. CAVE

Rachel's orgasm is heard and a few birds fly away.

INT. CAVE

Rachel is lying on the bed with her arms crossing her bare chest. Adrian is holding her white dress that is now torn and covered in blood. He retrieves another white dress from a coat hanger and throws it on Rachel. She opens her eyes.

ADRIAN: Get dressed; we have a busy day planned. Dawn, and the rest of those assholes are out there. I don't give a damn if the Combine or any of those alien freaks are out there. It would be best for them if they left us alone. (pause) Remember Walter? He made you like this. He put you in a coma. But I made him pay.

She gets on all fours and smiles while licking her lips.

ADRIAN: If he's still alive, I'll find him. This time I'll kill him as soon as I see him. Maybe I'll let you have Dawn.

Rachel gets off the bed and walks towards Adrian with her mouth open and arms spread out. When she is near him, Adrian wraps his arms around her and swings her to the other side. He kisses her.

Adrian opens a large chest and takes out two katana blades, a large hunting knife, two boot knives, 6 throwing knives, and a 9mm pistol. He removes a utility belt from the chest. Adrian removes his shirt and puts on a bulletproof vest. Adrian is now dressed in a black muscle tee shirt, black and green camouflage pants, and black combat boots. The katana blades are attached to a harness, which is wrapped around his chest and back. Rachel is sitting on a couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. Adrian takes out both katana blades and begins slicing old bottles and pieces of wood. Then, he jams one blade into the side of the cave and pulls it back out. Rachel is smiling.

ADRIAN: Are you ready to go?

Rachel nods. Adrian puts the blades back.


	3. Gates Of Hell

**CHAPTER 3: GATES OF HELL**

EXT. TRAIN STATION

SHERRY CRENSHAW, short blonde hair, 5'4, hazel eyes, steps off a train. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit. She looks around the train yard and sees members of the Civil Protection with stun batons ordering citizens around. She passes through a gate and a woman takes notice of her.

WOMAN: Excuse me; are you the last one off?

SHERRY: Yes I am.

WOMAN: I'm looking for my husband. He has long black hair, brown eyes and a beard.

SHERRY: I'm sorry.

The woman continues to stare out into the train yard. Sherry continues past the gate. A Civil Protection member is directly in front of her. He steps aside and waves her by. Up ahead is a large TV that is showing Mercy McGowan is on the screen. She has long red hair that is tied back, dark mascara around her blue, cat like eyes and is wearing red lipstick.

MERCY: Welcome to City 17. I hope you enjoyed the ride. If you don't cause any difficulty you will enjoy the rest of your existence. Have a nice day.

Mercy has a smirk on her face and her image disappears. There is now a blank screen. A male citizen is walking by her carrying a tray of food.

MAN: I might join Civil Protection just to get a decent meal.

Sherry makes her way towards another fenced area. There is trash all over the ground, and there is graffiti on the cracked walls. She is now in an area where there are corridors on both sides. Then a Civil Protection member approaches her.

CP: Come with me now.

She follows him down a corridor passing another CP member and a room where there is an empty, bloody chair.

SHERRY: What's going on?

CP: Keep quiet.

The CP member opens a door and points toward the room. Sherry sees a blue chair in front of her and a large computer to the right.

CP: Get in the chair.

SHERRY: What are you going to do to me?

CP: Get in now.

The CP member turns on his stun baton and points it at her. Then he is hit in the head and falls to the ground. Behind him is RICK CRENSHAW. He is 6 feet tall with black hair, clean-shaven, dark eyes, and is wearing a CP outfit.

SHERRY: Rick!

RICK: I'm so glad to see you.

They hug each other.

SHERRY: Why are you dressed like that?

RICK: I'm undercover. I'm able to gain access to a lot of places and find information on the Combine. We are planning a rebellion. It's coming soon.

SHERRY: What about Dawn? Where is she?

RICK: I don't know. I haven't seen her since the Combine came.

SHERRY: She's alive. I know she is. We have to go look for her. She might be looking for us.

RICK: We will find her, okay.

SHERRY: We can't fight back until we find Dawn.

RICK: Right now we have little choice. It's now or never. Trust me, Dawn is the type of girl that will put up one hell of a fight. Remember when we try to ground her?

There is a loud knock at the door.

RICK: You have to get out of here before they find out.

SHERRY: Where will I go?

RICK: You're going to have to shack up at the apartment building about half a mile from here.

The loud knock is heard again.

RICK: Go now, out the back. I'll find you later. And take this.

He gives her a bowie knife. Sherry kisses Rick and runs out the door.

INT. NOVA PROSPEKT-SOLITARY-NIGHT

Dawn is lying on the floor and wakes up. The moonlight is shining through the small bars at the top of the dark cell. She stands up and tries to open the door but it is locked. There is a small set of bars to the left and right of the room. Then, she hears someone hitting the wall.

CASSIDY: (V.O.) You're dead, do you hear me? I'm going to kill you. You better hope I don't ever see you again you dumb bitch.

DAWN: Yeah, you're so tough behind a wall, huh?

There is silence until she hears a door open and close on the other side where Cassidy is. She hears footsteps on the outside and another door closing. Dawn looks up at the moonlight and sees an airship flyby. She closes her eyes and spreads her arms out. She takes off her light blue shirt and has on a white tank top underneath. Then, she begins shadowboxing.

As she is shadowboxing, she is thinking of Kurt. They are now on the beach.

KURT: Dawn, you know I would do anything for you. I would never let anyone hurt you. I know, I know, you can handle yourself. But, there's something about you. It makes me want to always look out for you. I do worry about you a lot, yeah, yeah, I know, but I do. Dawn, I love you. I always will.

FADE TO MORNING

Dawn is sleeping on the floor. The door begins to unlock and Dawn wakes up. Three Civil Protection members walk in and Dawn stands up.

CP MEMBER: We're letting you out. Don't try anything like that again.

They escort her out and take her down the hall.

INT. CELL

Alyx is doing push ups in the cell and notices Dawn on the outside. She stands up. The CP's open the door and Dawn walks in.

ALYX: How was it?

DAWN: It was great.

ALYX: You need to control your temper. Next time you might not be so lucky. You could have been an experimental victim.

Dawn lies down on her bed.

DAWN: Why don't we just go for it? My family is out there. Kurt is out there somewhere.

ALYX: We do that and the Civil Protection will add us to the list of victims. When you were gone, the people down the hall tried it. They won't be coming back.

EXT. PRISON YARD

Dawn is sitting Indian style on the ground near a fence. Alyx is sitting beside her.

ALYX: Look, I want to get out of here to and there may be a way.

DAWN: Says who?

ALYX: Frank and his wife, Deborah might be able to smuggle in some weapons.

DAWN: How?

ALYX: I don't know how. But they are. They are all for the rebellion and want to help us get out of here. They are coming up with a plan and our weapons could be here soon.

The two girls turn around and hear a commotion. They see the Civil Protection dragging a citizen across the yard. There is a small amount of blood coming from his forehead. Then, they see two citizens running across the yard. The Civil Protection surrounds them and use stun batons to bring them down.

ALYX: I've seen enough.


	4. Hell Breaks Loose

**CHAPTER 4: HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

EXT. WOODS

Adrian and Rachel are walking down a trail. Adrian has one katana blade against his shoulder and Rachel has her hair covering her face. He holds out his hand and they both stop. They hear the leaves rustling near them. He takes out his other katana blade from the back holster. He peers through a large bush and sees a CP member. He is walking around the trees.

ADRIAN: Keep quiet.

Rachel doesn't move. Adrian quickly sneaks up behind him and slices off the CP members head with one swipe of the blade.

ADRIAN: Fucking Civil Protection!

Rachel walks over to where the head is. She picks it up and watches as the blood drips to the ground. Adrian looks on, somewhat disgusted. She tosses the head aside and stares at Adrian. Then, 4 CP members surround them. They all have their stun batons ready.

CP MEMBER: Hold right there. You are coming with us.

ADRIAN: All right, come and get me.

The CP members come closer and Rachel stands close to Adrian. Adrian stabs one of them in the stomach. Then, he very quickly slices another one's head off. One CP member swings at Adrian but he is able to stab him in the stomach. Then, Adrian is hit with a stun baton and goes down.

CP MEMBER: I'm taking you to the Combine.

Then, Rachel stabs the CP member on the neck and he falls over. She gets on top of him and stabs him until he stops moving. Adrian sits up and nods as Rachel sits there smiling.

ADRIAN: My hero.

She walks over to him and she is about to kiss him.

ADRIAN: Clean yourself up.

He hands her a small cloth. She wipes the blood splatter off her face and they share a kiss. She gets on top of him and begins to have an orgasm.

INT. CELL BLOCK

Everyone in the cellblock have their doors open. Dawn and Alyx are walking down the cellblock and pass some of the citizens standing by their cells. Some of them nod to Dawn and Alyx. They pass a place where there is a man consoling a crying woman.

WOMAN: When will this be over? I can't take it anymore.

MAN: It's okay. It's gonna be okay.

The two girls continue to walk down the cellblock. Dawn sees a large poster of Mercy McGowan.

DAWN: She must be the leader.

ALYX: Yeah that's her.

DAWN: I wish that bitch would come out of her hiding place. Let's see how much of a leader she is.

Alyx sees a large rusted steel door ahead of them. She looks at Dawn and motions with her head towards the door. They quickly run to the steel door.

INT. CORRIDOR

DAWN and Alyx are running down the hall towards a large door. A CP member steps into the hallway.

CP: Hold it right there!

Alyx delivers a sidekick to the CP's stomach and then does a spinning back kick. The CP member flips over and is unconscious.

DAWN: Impressive.

Alyx takes the CP's stun baton and keys. They head for the door. She unlocks it and they head outside.

DAWN: Are you sure they're supposed to meet us out here?

ALYX: Yeah, come on.

They run around the corner and see two CP's. They come towards the girls and have their stun batons ready. The CP swings at Dawn but she quickly moves back and lands a punch to the CP's face. She knees him in the stomach and then in the face, sending him to the ground. Alyx kicks the leg of the other CP and delivers a kick to the face, sending him into the wall. They run through the field and approach a 30-foot high fence. They look through and see the rest of City 17. The sun is halfway behind a large building.

POV

Someone is coming up behind them.

FRANK and DEBORAH suddenly appear, startling Dawn and Alyx. Frank has long black hair with a scruff beard. He is tall and is wearing a white lab coat and has on glasses. Deborah has long straight blond hair, is a few inches shorter, and has blue eyes. She has on a blue shirt with a light brown suede vest and blue jeans.

ALYX: Thanks for scaring me.

FRANK: What are you two doing here? You'll be seen.

ALYX: Relax, nobody's around here. Besides, you wanted to meet in discretion.

ALYX: This is Dawn. Dawn this is Frank and Deborah.

Frank looks at Dawn and nods.

DEBORAH: We got your stuff.

Frank takes out a box. Inside are two 9mm pistols with a sachet of clips and two stun batons. Dawn and Alyx take one of each.

FRANK: Let me tell you what you are about to do is very dangerous. The Combine is everywhere. You have to fight through hell if you want to go wherever it is you want to go.

DAWN: We'll worry about that. There are people that I care about out there. I'm not going to let the Combine get in my way.

DEBORAH: Also beware of the aliens out there. Especially the head crabs. They latch on to your head and turn you into...something horrible.

ALYX: We'll be careful.

FRANK: We have to make it to the train yard. From there you can get through to the canal.

Frank uses a small bolt cutter to rip through the fence.

FRANK: Let's go!

The four of them run towards the train yard.

EXT. TRAIN YARD

The four are inside a boxcar. Ahead of them is a fenced area that leads to the canal.

FRANK: Are you sure you want to go through with this?

DAWN: I am.

FRANK: You better go now before Civil Protection starts to raid this area.

Suddenly, a siren goes off.

ALYX: What's that?

DEBORAH: They know you're gone. You have to go now!

Dawn and Alyx get out of the boxcar and run towards the gate. Alyx is able to bust through the gate. They head downstairs and run down a brick hallway. They run pass a downed citizen. Before they head up the stairway, they hear commotion upstairs. A woman is pleading with someone. They walk up stairs and see a man struggling with two Civil Protection members. A woman is backed up against the wall crying.

WOMAN: Please leave him alone.

The CP eventually stuns the man and he goes down. The woman cries.

CP MEMBER: Shut up or your next.

DAWN: Let's waste them.

The CP members notice Dawn and Alyx coming toward them.

CP MEMBER: Take them out!

A CP member tries to stun Dawn but she moves and kicks the CP member in the leg. Alyx is able to twist the arm of the other and slams him into the wall. Dawn kicks the CP in the gut and uses her stun baton on him. Alyx looks at the other CP flat on the ground.

DAWN: Wimps.

The woman looks up at them and down at the fallen man.

WOMAN: Thanks for your help.

ALYX: Is he going to be okay?

WOMAN: Yes. I can revive him. You have to go before they find you.

DAWN: (_to Alyx_) Come on.

WOMAN: Wait. (_hands Dawn a green syringe_) Take this. It will help you out there.

DAWN: Thank you.

The two girls head down the brick hall. The woman takes out another syringe and injects it into the man.

EXT. CITY 17

The two girls make it outside.

ALYX: What did she give you?

DAWN: A recovery serum. They were working on this at Black Mesa when I visited. I've never used it but it's supposed to regain health even when you are near death.

ALYX: That's a bunch of bullshit.

DAWN: Maybe, but hopefully we won't need it.

EXT. TRAIN TRACKS

They are now walking on the train tracks. Behind them is a force field. Alyx puts her hand on it and tries to push it through.

DAWN: There's got to be a way through.

ALYX: I don't think there is. It's just another place they don't want us to go.

Then, the sound of a train whistle is heard. The train is coming at them and the two girls move on opposite sides of the track. After the train passes, there are two CP's behind Alyx. Dawn takes out her 9mm and shoots both of them. Alyx turns around and sees the fallen CP's.

ALYX: Nice shot.

DAWN: We better move.

The two girls run down the track as fast as they can. Three CP's come out in front of them but the two girls are able to gun them down. They are about to pass a downed force field area when the force field suddenly comes up.

DAWN: Shit!

Alyx sees a power station up on a platform.

ALYX: We have to get up there.

Then, Alyx sees a CP. She is able to shoot him through the glass. The CP goes down.

INT. POWER STATION

The two girls reach the top of the stairs and see the control for the force field. They also see the fallen CP. There is blood on the wall and ground. Before Dawn pulls the lever, the CP member wakes up and tries to use the stun baton on Alyx. She kicks him in the stomach and then spin kicks the CP in the head. He falls back and breaks the glass behind him. Alyx uses the palm of her hand and hits him under the chin. The CP falls out of the platform and lands on the ground. Dawn pulls the lever and the force field turns off. Below them are more CP members. Dawn and Alyx shoot them down. More CP members come up the stairs and the two girls are able to gun them down.

DAWN: These guys aren't as tough as they seem.

The two girls are walking along a platform near the tracks. Two CP members come behind them. One of them grabs Alyx and the other knocks Dawn to the ground. Alyx is able to slam the CP against the wall. He lets go and Alyx flips him over. Dawn kicks the CP in the leg and trips him. The train whistle is heard. Alyx takes out her stun baton and uses it on the CP member. Dawn punches the CP member in the stomach and delivers a kick under his chin. The CP member flies off the platform and towards the tracks. The train comes by, striking the CP member before he hits the ground. The two girls look away until the train passes. The two girl head down the tracks and see an area covered by water.

When they reach the watered area, there is a large trailer in the middle of it. On the trailer is graffiti that is marked "KROWBAR" in green and yellow.

DAWN: Oh this is just perfect.

ALYX: What the hell does Krowbar mean?

The two girls move across the water. In the water are a few papers with Mercy McGowan's face on it. Some are covered with a black marker. Suddenly, a large net comes up from the water, taking Dawn and Alyx up. Then, a group of older men come out from behind the trailer, behind the rocks, and a wooden fence. Two of them have spears guns pointed at them. SULLY, white hair, glasses, scruff beard and a white lab coat walks under them with his hands behind his back.

SULLY: Well, what do we have here? A couple of trespassers. Nobody walks on our territory without paying the penalty.

DAWN: We're just passing through. We'll go around-

SULLY: Will you shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I never said talk. What is it with women? They always run their damn mouths whenever you don't want them to.

Sully turns around and walks further back. He faces them again.

SULLY: You're pretty good with a gun. Now drop them in the water.

The two girls drops their guns and they splash in the water.

SULLY: We are one of the many scientists left from Black Mesa. We are working against the Combine and whoever else decides to oppose us. (_turning to another scientist_) Okay, let them down.

The scientist lowers the girls into the water. They get out of the net and stand up.

SULLY: Don't try anything.

ALYX: What do you want?

SULLY: What do I want? I want freedom. I want to get away from this stinking water. But that will never happen.

DAWN: We are just looking for our families. They are out there somewhere.

Sully takes out a crowbar and so do the other scientists.

SULLY: I got news for you.

He swings the crowbar at them but they move back. He tries again but Dawn punches him down. Sully screams and holds his face.

SULLY: We'll get them fools!

The scientists come at Dawn and Alyx. The two girls are able to fight them off. Alyx grabs a crowbar and begins to beat away the opposing scientists. One scientist with a spear gun fires at Dawn but she pulls a scientist in the way and the spear pierces his chest. Sully grabs another spear gun and aims it at Alyx. He fires and before the spear hits her, she turns around, grabs the spear and throws it back at Sully, hitting him in the arm. Sully screams like a girl and falls down. The scientists run away. Dawn and Alyx look around at the fallen scientists. Sully tries to crawl away but Alyx steps on his wound.

SULLY: Please don't kill me.

The two girls help him up. Then, they kick him in the face, knocking him into the water. Sully is unconscious and floats on the water. The two girls grab their guns.

ALYX: These should be waterproof.

She fires her gun in the air. Then, they walk through the watered area.

EXT. ALLEY

Sherry is sitting on the ground. She is out of breath and is sweating. She looks up and sees a ladder that leads to the rooftop. Before she can reach the ladder, two CP's come into the alley. She quickly runs behind a large stack of boxes. The CP's look around and then leave. She quickly runs towards the ladder and climbs the rooftop. She walks along the rooftops and sees there are wooden boards that connect the rooftops. She slowly walks across one of the wooden boards. Then, out of nowhere, 3 CP members appear.

CP MEMBER: Freeze!

Sherry immediately runs to the other building. The CP members follow. She is about to cross over to the other building but there is no board. The CP members continue to chase her. Sherry quickly steps back and runs. She is able to jump across to the other side. When she lands, she rolls over. She continues to run and the CP's are able to make it across. The building she lands on is large. Then, another CP member comes out of nowhere and tackles her to the ground. He is able to hold one of her arms until the other CP members come by. She struggles until another CP shocks her. She falls unconscious. The CP members pull her up.


	5. Raising Hell

**CHAPTER 5: RAISING HELL**

EXT. WOODS.

Adrian and Rachel make their way down a hill through trees and bushes. He looks around and decides to turn left.

ADRIAN: That scientist should be close by. He knows where that lab is.

They continue to walk down a dirt path. Up ahead there is a scientist waiting by a tree. He has his back turned. Adrian sneaks up on him and takes his knife out.

ADRIAN: (_yelling and placing the knife at the scientists throat_) Get down you muther fucker! This is the Combine!

The scientist gets on his knees and is shivering. Adrian laughs and walks in front of the scientist.

ADRIAN: I can't believe you fell for that.

SCIENTIST: Please. Where is my family?

ADRIAN: Hold on. All you have to do is show me where the lab is and I'll tell you where your family is.

SCIENTIST: Don't kill me.

Adrian stops smiling and grabs the scientist by the throat.

ADRIAN: Who do you think I am? Some kind of deranged psycho?

Rachel gets on her knees by the scientist. She moves in closer to his face and takes out her knife. The scientist sees the knife by his throat and begins to shiver. She moves her hand across his chest and down to his genitals. Then, she tries to cut the scientist's groin but Adrian grabs her hair. The scientist falls over. He pulls her closer and holds her throat.

ADRIAN: You better not. He's going to take us where we need to go. (_turning to the scientist_) Right?

The scientist nods.

ADRIAN: Now lead the way pussy.

The scientist begins to walk down the dirt path. He looks back.

ADRIAN: Don't worry about her.

The scientist leads them through a gated fence with barbed wire on top. Next, he leads them to an area that is surrounded by boxes, wooden pallets, and cars stacked on top of each other. There is a large steel structure that covers the area. He walks over to a blue car that is sitting alone by the wrecked cars. He presses a button inside and a large steel entrance comes out of the ground.

SCIENTIST: It's inside there.

ADRIAN: Ya think?

The scientist opens the door. Adrian shoves him out of the way and enters along with Rachel. He pulls the scientist in.

INT. STEEL ENTRANCE

The steel walls surround them. The steel entrance they are in look as if it can carry 10 people. The scientist presses a button and they head down. When the structure opens, there is a long dark brown hallway ahead of them. They step out.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

SCIENTIST: Here you are. Please tell me where my family is.

Adrian then takes out his knife and stabs the scientist in the stomach repeatedly. The scientist goes down as Rachel stares at the blood. Adrian takes the knife and cuts the scientists throat. Rachel smiles. He looks down the hall and then at Rachel.

Adrian: Rachel honey, there will plenty of more blood to come. It's time to raise some hell.

She smiles and looks down the hallway/.

ADRIAN: You stick close by.

They come to the end of the hallway and decide to turn left. There is a room located on the right. Adrian looks inside the small window on the door and sees a scientist working. He smiles.

INT. ROOM

The scientist has on a pair of hands free binoculars around his head. He is looking at a set of small crystals. Adrian comes behind him. Rachel waits by the doorway. Adrian punches the scientist in the kidneys and wraps him arm around his neck.

ADRIAN: Hi there.

He flips him to the ground and kicks the binoculars off.

SCIENTIST: Who are you? What do you want?

ADRIAN: Shut up. I know you have information. Where's Dawn? Where's Walter?

SCIENTIST: I don't know who Dawn is. And Walter, I don't know what happened to him. I think the Combine got him.

ADRIAN: You fucking asshole. How do I find my way around here?

SCIENTIST: There a map in the drawer.

Adrian opens the drawer and sees the folded map. The scientist sees who's at the doorway.

SCIENTIST: Rachel? Rachel Shepard, is that you?

Rachel stares at him.

ADRIAN: So you know her.

SCIENTIST: What's wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?

ADRIAN: She was feeding on someone. Rachel, why don't you come over here and show him why you are bleeding.

She crawls over to him and opens her mouth. The scientist gets up and runs into a corner.

SCIENTIST: Rachel, what's wrong?

ADRIAN: She went a little crazy. The loss of our baby, her being in a coma, the takeover of earth, all that fucking bullshit.

Rachel moves closer to him.

ADRIAN: Relax. If she stabs you won't feel a thing, cause you'll be dead.

Adrian takes out a throwing knife and throws it at the scientist's leg. He screams. His leg starts to bleed and Rachel continues to stare. She pulls her knife out and walks towards the scientist.

SCIENTIST: Please, I don't know what they did to you, but please...

Rachel stabs him in the side of the neck and he falls to the ground. The scientist is able to strike her in the face and knock her off. Then, Adrian takes out his katana blade and begins to stab the scientist repeatedly. Adrian throws Rachel a moist towel and she wipes the blood off of her face.

ADRIAN: Fucking son of a bitch! (_turning to Rachel_) Are you okay?

She smiles and they leave the room.

INT. CITADEL-MERCY'S OFFICE

Mercy McGowan is sitting on top of her desk. She is dressed in a blue silk dress and is reading a large book. Then, three Combine members escort two members of the Civil Protection inside the office. Both CP Members have their helmets removed. One has brown hair and a goatee and the other is younger with short light red hair and is clean-shaven. She looks up and smiles.

MERCY: Thank you, I'll take it from here.

The Combine members leave. The CP member is nervous as Mercy begins to walk around them.

MERCY: You two were in charge of the cellblock that held Dawn and Alyx.

CP MEMBER 1: Yes.

MERCY: Then how did, Dawn Crenshaw and Alyx Vance escape? If you two were watching them, this would not have happened.

CP MEMBER 1: They had inside help.

MERCY: From who?

They are silent as Mercy looks at both of them.

MERCY: (_louder_) From who?

CP MEMBER 2: We don't know.

MERCY: One thing I don't tolerate is incompetence.

CP MEMBER 1: We are sorry and this will not happen again.

MERCY: I trust that it won't.

Mercy very quickly delivers a kick right to the first CP member's neck. Her heel pierces through his neck. The CP holds his throat and stumbles to the ground. The other CP member tries to hit her but she moves, traps his arm and knees him in the groin multiple times. Then, she uses the palm of her hand to strike him right under the nose. She repeatedly strikes him as blood splatters on her. She lets him go and both CP's are motionless. She walks over to her desk and presses a button. The three Combine members walk in.

MERCY: Get rid of them.

The Combine members take the two bodies out of the office. When they leave Mercy smiles.


	6. Give em Hell

**CHAPTER 6: GIVE 'EM HELL**

EXT. WATERED AREA

Dawn and Alyx walk through the water. It begins to get shallower as they reach the dry land. The sound of gunfire startles them and they get their guns ready.

ALYX: What the shit was that?

They see an unarmed citizen running across them in the distance. Then, the citizen falls to the ground after a loud shot is heard. A group of Civil Protection members approach the fallen citizen.

DAWN: This way.

They run into a dimly lit tunnel.

INT. TUNNEL

There is a man lying on the ground. They slowly walk past him. Omar, black hair, a goatee, about 6 feet tall, rises up and holds a barbed wire bat in the air. They both turn around and point their guns at him. He immediately drops the bat and holds his hands up.

OMAR: Don't shoot! I thought you were Civil Protection.

DAWN: Why should we trust you?

He stands there looking at the two girls and down the barrels of both guns.

OMAR: If I were CP I sure as hell would not be out of a uniform.

ALYX: Maybe you're setting us up.

OMAR: Then both of you would be dead by now. CP would know I am here. They would come behind you and blow you both away. If you don't trust me then shoot me. Chances are I won't make it very far with a bat.

They lower their guns.

DAWN: So what's going on with the guy out there?

OMAR: They got him? Oh damn it! I told him it was dangerous to go out now, but he wanted to scout ahead. The CP's are raiding everywhere.

ALYX: We have to fight our way out of here.

OMAR: What the hell are you to doing here anyway?

DAWN: We escaped from Nova Prospekt.

OMAR: You did what?

DAWN: Our families are out there. People we care about are out there.

OMAR: That's why Civil Protection is out here. That's why they are raiding everything. Soon the Combine will be all over this place. Both of you have very little chance of getting where you need to go.

DAWN: A little chance is better than no chance.

Omar reaches into his pocket and takes out a recovery serum.

OMAR: Since you two are about to go through hell, take this.

He hands it to Dawn who then hands it to Alyx.

DAWN: I guess we have two now.

EXT. TUNNEL

Omar looks through a small vent.

INT. TUNNEL

OMAR: They're still out there. There are about 6 of them.

ALYX: Are we going for it?

Dawn gets her gun ready.

DAWN: We don't have much of a choice.

OMAR: Okay, if you keep going there's an airboat station about a mile and a half from here.

ALYX: Have you heard of Eli Vance?

OMAR: No, I'm sorry.

DAWN: Rick Crenshaw? Sherry Crenshaw? Kurt McCall?

OMAR: Look, I've seen lots of people, but I don't know any names. You'll have to check with the airboat station up ahead. And please be careful. And another thing, give 'em Hell.

The two girls are at the edge of the tunnel. Dawn nods at Alyx and they both step out.

EXT. TUNNEL

They begin to shoot at the CP's. One of them goes down and the other 5 run behind cover. The CP's fire back and Dawn and Alyx run for cover. Alyx is able to gun down one of the members. Then, one of the CP's throws a grenade at them. They both dive out of the way right before it explodes. Alyx can't find her gun. Dawn is on the ground and motions for her to be quiet. She checks her gun and is out of ammo. The remaining CP's head their way. As the CP's get closer, Dawn gets up and stuns one of them with the baton. Alyx quickly comes behind one of them and wraps her arm around his neck. She flips him over and uses the palm of her hand to strike him in the head. Dawn side kicks the last CP member down. Alyx raises her leg into the air and strikes the CP in the face with her heel. None of the CP's is moving. Dawn looks at the guns that are on the ground.

DAWN: They got the same guns.

ALYX: So that's where Frank and Deborah got them.

They pick up the ammo clips.

INT. TUNNEL

Dawn and Alyx are sitting on boxes on opposites sides. Dawn has her arms folded and is looking out the opening.

ALYX: Dawn, we will find them.

DAWN: I know we will.

ALYX: You seem worried. In all the time I've known you, I've never seen you like this.

DAWN: It's because I am. Aren't you?

ALYX: Of course I am. But we'll make it.

Dawn unfolds her arms and leans over.

DAWN: Is Eli your father?

ALYX: Yeah. He was a scientist at Black Mesa. He still is a scientist. He gets paranoid about me all the time. I just know he's going crazy right now. He's been that way ever since my mom passed.

DAWN: I'm sorry.

ALYX: We'll at least she doesn't have to suffer through this.

EXT. OPEN AREA-OUTSIDE OF BUILDING

The two girls are walking through piles of debris, mud, and rocks. There is a building in front of them.

ALYX: So who's Rick and Sherry?

DAWN: My mother and father.

ALYX: (_smiling_) And Kurt?

DAWN: A friend.

ALYX: Boyfriend?

DAWN: (_Smiling_) No.

ALYX: Yes.

DAWN: He's my friend.

ALYX: Did you two kiss?

DAWN: A few times.

ALYX: Ah ha! You have a boyfriend.

DAWN: I guess I do.

They hear a sound in the distance. The two girls turn around and see a black helicopter coming quickly.

ALYX: We better get inside now.

Dawn nods and they run toward the building. The helicopter quickly comes closer to the girls. They run as fast as they can. The helicopter fires its gun at them. The bullets strike the ground right behind them. The two girls drift further apart as the helicopter fires again. Some bullets go behind them and some go in between them. They continue to run until they get inside the building.

INT. BUILDING

The helicopter is still heard on the outside. There is a large window right beside them. The helicopter shoots the window and the glass shatters everywhere. Dawn and Alyx shield themselves. The helicopter fires again and shoots out the door nearly hitting Alyx.

DAWN: (_yelling_) Run down the hall now!

They quickly run down the hallway as the helicopter shoots out the windows. They are able to make it to the other side. The helicopter flies away.

DAWN: Holy shit! Holy Shit!

ALYX: That damn thing could have sliced us in half.

DAWN: We better hang out here for a while, just to be safe.

Dawn looks at her belt and realizes her gun is missing.

DAWN: I lost my gun. It must be out there.

Alyx checks her belt and her gun is still there.

DAWN: I'm not going back out now. That stupid thing is probably circling around.

ALYX: It looks like I'll be carrying the piece.

Alyx looks up and sees a stairway. The building has broken pieces of wood, rusted pipes, and broken bricks on the wall.

ALYX: Maybe there's more supplies up there.

DAWN: And something else.

ALYX: You can wait outside, I'm going up.

Alyx walks up the stairs. Dawn waits awhile and walks up. When she reaches the top, Alyx is nowhere to be found.

DAWN: Alyx, where are you?

EXT. CITY 17 STREETS

The CP's are carrying Sherry by the arms and legs. One CP points inside a black metal van and they put her inside.

CP MEMBER: Let's take her to headquarters.

Then, the CP member stuns one of them and then stuns another one. The last CP tries to punch him but he moves and uses his stun baton on him. The CP member gets in the back of the van and takes his mask off. It's Rick. He holds Sherry's face.

RICK: Sherry, wake up. Come on.

He takes out a recovery serum and injects it into her arm. In a matter of seconds she opens her eyes. He smiles.

RICK: You got to be more careful.

SHERRY: Where am I?

RICK: Relax; you're in the back of a Civil Protection van. I'm getting you out of here.

SHERRY: The rest of the Civil Protection will be coming after us.

RICK: I'll be waiting.

Rick is driving the van down the street.

SHERRY: We got to find Dawn.

RICK: Where ever she is, I bet she is finding a way out. Maybe she'll find us first.

SHERRY: It's a big city. There's so much danger out there. (_pause_) I'm really getting sick of that damn Mercy McGowan.

RICK: Don't worry, the rebellion has finally begun.

Suddenly, their van is struck from behind.

SHERRY: What the hell was that?

RICK: Those damn CP's.

Their van is hit again. Rick speeds up and turns a corner. The CP van is right behind them.

SHERRY: You have to go faster.

Rick increases speed, but the CP's are able to bring their van beside theirs. The CP's van hits Rick and Sherry's van causing it to go into a building and then hitting a trashcan.

RICK: Get down.

Sherry ducks and Rick fires his gun at the CP's. He is able to hit one of them in the head. The CP's van hits the side of a building. The remaining two CP's fly out of the windshield and hit the brick wall. Rick drives away.

SHERRY: I bet they blew your cover.

RICK: Let's see.

Rick turns on his radio. Then, he hears a familiar voice.

MERCY: (_over radio_) Attention Civil Protection, it has come to my attention that we have a few fugitives on the loose. Not the three I reported earlier. These are two young, very young, females. They were last seen on the west sector train tracks. Bring them to headquarters alive. And keep your eyes peeled.

SHERRY: It must be Dawn.

RICK: Hold on, it might be someone else. I always hear about runaways.

SHERRY: Rick, I'm telling you, it's Dawn.

RICK: We'll make our way to the west sector.

SHERRY: That must be miles from here.

RICK: Almost an hour.

Rick drives the van down the empty road.


	7. Hell Razor

**CHAPTER 7: HELL RAZOR**

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

Adrian and Rachel reach a large open area. In front of them is a large group of scientists. Adrian takes out both katana blades and smiles. One scientist turns around and sees Adrian.

SCIENTIST: What the hell is this?

Adrian runs at him and cuts off his head. The scientists scream and begin to run away. He quickly starts cutting up every scientist that is near him. Rachel stands in the hallway smiling with her hair in her face. Adrian cuts one scientist in half at the waist and then stabs the remaining upper half of the body. He swings it over him and slams the body to the ground. Next, he cuts off one scientist's legs and then his head. He stabs one scientist in the head and then another in the stomach. He very quickly moves through the crowd of scientists cutting off, heads, arms, legs, and others in half. One scientist is crawling on the ground and is bleeding heavily. He is at the feet of Rachel. He looks up at Rachel's smiling face. She grabs him by the ears and pulls him up halfway. The scientist screams. She uses the knife to cut his throat.

Adrian jumps in the air and stabs one scientist on the top of the head. He grabs one scientist and stabs him through the chest. Before the scientist falls down, he grabs another scientist and swings him into the katana sticking out of the body. The two scientists fall backward. Adrian then picks up one scientist and slams him onto the katana. He takes another scientist and throws him onto the katana. The blade pierces through his neck. He takes another scientist and lifts him over his head. He throws him stomach first onto the blade. Some scientists are crawling around through pools of blood. Rachel steps on one of the scientists back. She puts her fingernails into his eyes and the scientist screams. Adrian takes out his knife and throws it at the back of a limping scientist. He pulls it out and looks around at the fallen scientists. There are bloody dead bodies everywhere. He kicks over the pile of dead bodies and removes his katana blade. Rachel's face is covered in blood. He takes off a scientist's lab coat and uses it to wipe her face off. She begins to have an orgasm.

ADRIAN: You like it huh? I'm starting to get a little hot to.

Rachel kisses him on the lips. He picks her up and carries her into a room.

INT. ROOM

Rachel is washing her face as Adrian removes his blade harness and shirt. They kiss each other. Adrian takes her over to a counter. He pushes away beaker bottles, notebooks, and a laptop computer. They get on the table and continue to kiss each other. Rachel removes her dress and he grabs her breast. She bites him on the shoulder softly and Adrian smiles. She removes his belt and he pulls his pants down. They begin to make love. She has an orgasm as he continues to thrust into her. She rubs her hand across his chest and stomach. He puts her leg on his shoulder and turns her to the side. He continues to thrust as Rachel has a loud orgasm. He gets off the table.

ADRIAN: Your turn.

She gets off the table and gets on her knees. Adrian holds her by the hair as Rachel gives him oral sex. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

Adrian now has his pants on and then puts his shirt back on. He takes his blade harness and straps it on him. Rachel is lying on the table, wearing nothing but her boots.

ADRIAN: That was great.

He walks over to her. She sits up.

ADRIAN: (_putting her hand on her _face) You're so gorgeous.

She gets off the counter and he kisses her. She smiles and rubs his chest.

ADRIAN: Are you ready?

She puts her dress back on and they leave the area.

INT. BUILDING

Dawn looks around for Alyx.

DAWN: Alyx, this isn't funny. (_pause_) We better get going; I think that chopper is gone. Hello?

She sees a large graffiti marked "ENFORCERS" on the side of the wall and takes out her baton.

POV

Someone is watching her through a large metal grille. The person turns around and heads back down the air vent.

Dawn sees a hallway in front of her. There are two more on each side. She is walking through the hallway. The walls are rusted and the floor is cracked. There are posters on the wall from Black Mesa. Then, someone quickly runs behind her. She turns around and walks back.

DAWN: Alyx?

She turns left and in front of her is a group of scientists dressed in trench coats. She turns her baton on. They all stare at her. One of them steps forward.

LUTHER: We've been expecting you.

DAWN: How do you figure?

LUTHER: It's all over the radio. Two young women, escaping from Nova Prospekt. Civil Protection and the Combine will be after you.

MAN: I bet we can get a reward if we turn you in.

DAWN: I'm trying to find my family.

LUTHER: What makes you think you are going to make it out of here?

DAWN: What about you? If you turn me in, the Combine will know about you. They'll know you've been hiding.

LUTHER: We've got a plan. Now will you come with us or will we have to use force?

DAWN: I'm not going with you.

They take out crowbars, knives, and wooden sticks and move towards her. She uses her baton to stun a few of them. One of them tries to hit her with a crowbar but she knees him in the stomach and then stuns him. She is almost struck by a wooden stick but she ducks as the stick breaks on the wall. She stuns him and runs out of the area.

She is now in the center of the hallways. The scientists have her surrounded. Her baton is knocked away by a wooden stick and it rolls down the stairs. One scientist approaches her but she is able to punch him away. Another comes at her and she kicks him in the stomach and then quickly spin kicks him down. Two more come and she punches one in the face and throws him into the other scientist. Dawn looks around her.

DAWN: Who's next?

LUTHER: Get her!

A large number of scientists rush in towards her. Hey are able to hold her by the arms. Luther steps in front of her and feels her face.

LUTHER: Wow, the skin is so smooth. (_feeling her hair_) Your hair is so soft.

He leans into her and is about to kiss her. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Luther has a wide-eyed look. He falls forward as more gunshots are heard. Scientists are hit and go down. Alyx is standing on a walkway above. The scientists run away. She comes down and helps Dawn up.

ALYX: You okay?

DAWN: Yeah.

She stands up.

DAWN: Where the hell were you?

ALYX: Upstairs. That helicopter is long gone. Let's make it to the airboat station. It's not far from here.

DAWN: How do you know?

ALYX: The map upstairs.

They head outside.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF BUILDING

Alyx is looking for another magazine.

ALYX: I'm all out already.

DAWN: Don't leave like that.

ALYX: Yes madam.

Then, more scientists come out in front of them. A scientist takes out a safety knife and holds it up.

SCIENTIST: You see what happens when you mess with the Enforcers. You're all gonna die.

ALYX: (_smiling_) Well what's stopping ya?

The scientists move towards them. Alyx punches the scientist with the safety knife down and hits another with a back kick. Dawn twists a scientist's arm and uses the palm of her hand to strike him under the chin. A scientist grabs her from behind and begins choking her. She flips him over and steps on his face. Alyx hits one scientist in the stomach and then knees him in the face. The scientist flies into the air and lands hard on his back. She elbows one scientist and then hits him with a jump kick. The remaining 3 scientist run away.

ALYX: Wimps.


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

**CHAPTER 8: HELL HATH NO FURY**

EXT. CONCRETE WALKWAY

Dawn and Alyx are near large area of water. There are garbage and metal barrels in the water.

ALYX: The place should be up ahead.

DAWN: We better hurry; we're all over the radio.

Alyx stops walking.

ALYX: The radio?

DAWN: That psycho back there said we were. The Combine, Civil Protection, they're all on our ass.

ALYX: Damn it!

DAWN: I'm sorry.

Alyx is holding her hair back.

DAWN: I was the one who wanted to escape. You advised against it.

ALYX: Don't blame yourself. I wanted to come along.

DAWN: Thank you for saving me.

Alyx shows a half smile.

ALYX: Anytime.

They continue to walk.

ALYX: We might as well go for it. We are at the point of no return.

DAWN: When is everyone else going to rebel? I doubt we are going be alone out here.

ALYX: I guess whenever you see people running around with guns.

Suddenly, 4 CP's jump down from the platform above. They quickly surround the two girls. Two of them have their guns pointed at them and the other two have their stun batons ready.

CP MEMBER: Don't move, you're coming with us.

Dawn and Alyx look at each other. Both of them quickly grab the guns of the armed CP's and shoot the other two. Alyx elbows the CP member into the water. Dawn slams the other CP into the wall. He stumbles near the edge. She kicks him into the water. They look at the bodies in the water.

DAWN: I guess water kills them.

ALYX: All that electronic equipment, no wonder.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

Adrian and Rachel are walking down an empty hallway. There is a room to the left. He looks through the window and sees 4 scientists inside.

INT. ROOM

The scientists are working on fluids inside of beaker bottles. The fluids range from, blue, yellow, and green. One of them turns around, holding a blue bottle up at the light. He notices Adrian and Rachel inside the room and drops the bottle.

ADRIAN: Hello.

SCIENTIST: What the hell are you doing here?

The other scientists turn around.

SCIENTIST: Rachel? Is that you?

ADRIAN: Yeah it's her.

SCIENTIST: What happened to you?

ADRIAN: She's a little different now.

SCIENTIST 2: What do you want?

ADRIAN: Shut up.

Adrian takes out both katana blades.

ADRIAN: I want to know what you faggots are working on.

SCIENTIST 3: That's none of your business.

Adrian walks towards him and places the edge of the blade right at his throat.

ADRIAN: I'm making it mine.

He hits the scientist in the stomach and he goes down. The other three look on in fear. Adrian grabs the scientist by the hair and throws him towards the other scientist and they scream.

ADRIAN: Go ahead call the cops. That's right, you can't.

SCIENTIST 4: What did you do to her?

ADRIAN: Me? I didn't do anything.

Adrian uses his katana blades to knock off the beaker bottles. He quickly strikes one scientist with the katana blade right under the chin. The blade goes through and comes out of the top of his head. Then, he uses the blade to chop off the top of another scientist's brain. The scientist stumbles around as blood pours out. Adrian shoves the blade into the other scientist's eye. Then, he uses the other blade and sticks it into the other eye. The last scientist runs away screaming. Rachel steps in front of him and holds her knife out.

SCIENTIST: No, please!

Adrian comes behind him and grabs him by the hair and then grabs him arms.

ADRIAN: He's all yours sweetie.

Rachel moves closer to him. She slices his neck and blood rushes out. She cuts his nose and then the side of his neck. Adrian smiles as the scientist falls to the ground vibrating. She steps on his eye socket a few times. They leave the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Rachel has a wide-eyed look. Adrian smiles. Rachel begins moaning. He is still smiling and puts his blades away. He kisses her. They continue down the hallway until Adrian hears some one walking in the hall across from them. He peers around the corner and sees a lone scientist looking at a tube with red liquid inside. He quickly comes behind him and grabs his hair. He turns him towards Rachel and slices his throat with the knife. Blood splatters all over Rachel and she holds her arms out. She begins to breath heavily. He steps on the tube. They continue down the hall and reach another room. He kicks the door open.

INT. ROOM

There is no one inside. On the tables are Combine and CP outfits, a set of various crystals, and flowers that are purple with a pink powdered substance. Adrian removes it from the small vase and twirls it around.

ADRIAN: This looks familiar. It can mean only one thing, he's heeerrre! That jack off that put you in a coma and took our baby.

She looks up at the ceiling and her eyes become watery. He hugs her and she covers her face. He looks around the room. There is a head crab in a large tube of water. There is also a smaller, thinner head crab next to it. He sees a closet and walks towards it, passing the tubes of head crabs. Inside the closet, there is a head crab alien inside. He quickly moves back and takes his katanas out. The alien doesn't move. There are three bullet holes in its chest. The creature has no skin, just muscle. There is a thin head crab on its head.

ADRIAN: Fucking scared the shit out of me. What kind of sick fuck keeps a dead alien?

He closes the door. Then, they hear someone coming and hide behind a large cabinet. Three scientists walk in.

SCIENTIST 1: We finally got the weapons ready.

SCIENTIST 2: Good! Now there's hope.

SCIENTIST 3: The rebellion has already begun! We must succeed.

SCIENTIST 2: There is no room for failure.

Adrian and Rachel step behind them.

ADRIAN: Rebellion?

The scientists turn around.

ADRIAN: My rebellion is just warming up.

SCIENTIST 1: What the hell?

SCIENTIST 2: It's Rachel!

ADRIAN: So, another one of you geeks know her.

SCIENTIST 3: Why is she bleeding?

ADRIAN: She's not. She's just been killing a few nerd faggots.

SCIENTIST 2: Rachel, what happened?

She smiles at him and he backs away.

SCIENTIST 1: What's wrong with her?

ADRIAN: Pretty spooky huh?

SCIENTIST 2: When she worked with me, she was a nice person, not like this.

ADRIAN: It's amazing what secrets people keep from you. After she woke from her coma, realized her baby was gone, saw the damn Combine ruling the earth, she really went insane. It turns out, she was really into serial killers. She wrote a bunch of stuff about how she would like to kill some of the people at Black Mesa. Maybe you are one of them.

He takes out both katana blades. He throws one of them right at the head of one scientist. The blade pierces through his head causing blood to splatter all over the other scientists. The scientists scream. Rachel jumps on one scientist. He tries to push her off but she slices his throat. The scientist falls to the ground with Rachel on top of him. Adrian grabs the ears of the other scientist and knees him right under the chin. The scientist falls back with blood coming out of his mouth. Rachel has her fingernails in the scientist's eyes. He is trying to pry her hands away. She smiles and bites his nose. Blood squirts out as the scientist screams. Adrian gets on top of the other scientist who is barely moving. He begins to hit him with his elbow as cuts and bruises begin to form. Rachel then bites the nose of the other scientist and digs her finger into his eyes. She lets go and stands up. Adrian picks up the scientist and uses his katana to slice his throat. He holds the scientist by the hair. The cut in the scientist's neck opens up wide as large amounts of blood pour out. He moves the scientist away and kicks the back of him. The head comes off and he rolls it over to Rachel. She gets on her knees and looks at the head. He puts his katana blades away and kneels down behind Rachel. He hugs her and places the side of his face on her head. She tosses the head away and smiles. He leans on the side of a cabinet and Rachel lies down across his mid-section. She wipes blood off her face with her finger and then wipes it on Adrian's face. He smiles.

ADRIAN: You're a bloody mess. Let's get you cleaned up. You're making me hot again.


	9. Straight To Hell

**CHAPTER 9: STRAIGHT TO HELL**

INT. TUNNEL

Dawn and Alyx see the airboat station ahead. There are two people on the docks.

DAWN: Finally.

ALYX: I hope you know how to drive one of these.

They approach the docks. A man and a woman are fueling the two airboats.

MAN: Hey, look who's here.

WOMAN: It's about time.

DAWN: We've been fighting through hell.

MAN: Well it's not over yet, there's a lot more to fight through. You're heading straight into Hell.

WOMAN: We just heard on the radio, the rebellion has finally begun.

ALYX: At least now we have help.

MAN: You must be Alyx Vance.

She nods.

MAN: We heard on the radio from your father, Eli.

ALYX: Where is he?

MAN: Black Mesa East.

WOMAN: It's about 7 miles from here.

DAWN: CP's are going to be all over the place.

MAN: Fight through them, and Black Mesa East should be clear.

MAN: Maybe we can get him on the radio.

They are all by the radio. The woman turns up the volume and the man holds the microphone.

MAN: Black Mesa East come in, this is station 12. Black Mesa East do you read?

ELI: This is Black Mesa East.

MAN: Eli, we have someone here you want to talk to.

He hands the microphone to Alyx.

ALYX: Dad, are you there?

ELI: Alyx, honey, I'm so glad you're alive.

ALYX: I thought the Combine got you. I have someone here to help me along the way. We are heading there right now.

ELI: No, don't, it's too dangerous.

ALYX: No we are coming. We made it this far and we are going to make it all the way there.

ELI: Okay, just be careful.

ALYX: I'll see you when we get there.

ELI: Okay, bye sweetie.

Alyx sets the microphone on the table. The man turns the knob. They hear Mercy's voice.

MERCY: Citizens of City 17, everyone who is listening or watching this broadcast. Be on the lookout for Dawn Crenshaw and Alyx Vance. They are dangerous, do not help them. You will gain nothing and lose everything. They made a very selfish decision. They have violated the law. If you see them, incarcerate these naive individuals. I promise I will make it worth your while.

The man and woman look at each other and then at Dawn and Alyx.

MAN: Relax, you're okay.

WOMAN: We don't trust her.

DAWN: We will make it worth your while. The Combine will be no more.

MAN: I have a great deal of hope the other citizens will be helpful to you.

Alyx looks at Dawn.

ALYX: You ready?

Dawn nods. They are now in the airboats. The man and woman hand them machine guns with a belt of ammo clips.

WOMAN: This isn't much for now but it will get you to the supply shed about 2 miles from here.

DAWN: Thank you both for your help.

WOMAN: Just be safe.

EXT. RIVER

The two girls move through the water. Alyx is leading the way, as they ride by fallen trees, large rocks, and barrels of radioactive waste. They pass under a dock. Suddenly, CP's run out on to the dock as the girls pass. They begin shooting but they are able to maneuver away from the bullets. Dawn and Alyx fire shots at the oncoming CP's. Some of them fall into the water. They turn around and continue down the water. They reach an open water area and begin to race each other. Dawn takes a big lead but Alyx catches up to her. She is able to get out in front other and use her airboat to splash water on Dawn.

DAWN: I'm gonna get you back.

ALYX: You gotta catch me first.

She speeds away and Dawn quickly follows her across the water. They continue down the water until they reach an area contaminated with toxic waste.

ALYX: How the hell are we supposed to get through this?

DAWN: We can make it. We just have to take it easy.

They drive slowly through the toxic waste. There is a dead body on a small space of land. Blood is all over his face and is running into the water.

DAWN: That's not good.

INT. TUNNEL

They continue through a tunnel. There is mold all over the sides and on the top. Along the way, they see a metal projectile that looks like a rocket. The back is open.

ALYX: This is what we have to watch out for. They shelled this area. These damn head crabs pop out of there and-

DAWN: Latch on to your face.

ALYX: That's it.

DAWN: Let's get going.

EXT. WATER

They pass through more contamination. Then, they come across an area blocked by a gate. They drive their airboats to a platform that is on the side of the gate. Dawn and Alyx get off their boats and step on the concrete platform. There is a wheel that is connected to the gate by a steel wire.

DAWN: I guess we have to turn the wheel.

She tries to turn it but it having trouble moving it. Alyx laughs.

DAWN: You think you can turn it?

ALYX: I know I can turn it.

Alyx tries to turn the wheel but also had trouble.

DAWN: (_imitating Alyx_) I know I can turn it.

ALYX: Very funny.

DAWN: I guess we both have to do it.

Dawn and Alyx turn the wheel and are able to lift the gate up. They continue to turn the wheel until the gate reaches the top of the tunnel. They quickly get in their airboats and drive past the gate.

INT. TUNNEL

As soon as they pass it, the gate comes crashing down. The gate is bent out of the hinges. They look at each other and continue to drive through the tunnel. Suddenly, a CP member rises out of the toxic waste. There is a head crab on its face.

DAWN: Oh shit!

Her airboat runs over the CP member, sending him right back under.

ALYX: We gotta hurry.

They speed through the waste. Then, more CP's with head crabs on their faces come out of the waste. Alyx runs into one, sending the CP member over her airboat and back under the waste. There is a large block of concrete blocking their way.

DAWN: (_yelling_) Ride along the wall!

Dawn drives her airboat along the wall and makes it to the other side. She slows down and looks for Alyx. Suddenly, she appears riding along the wall and cheering. Dawn smiles as they ride through the water. The contamination begins to fade away as they approach the end of the tunnel. Dawn stops her airboat and takes a deep breath. Alyx pulls along side her.

ALYX: That was fun. Wanna do it again?

DAWN: Hell no!

ALYX: That's what we have ahead of us.

DAWN: And there's plenty more.

ALYX: Way more. But we need to stay away from them.

DAWN: Right, let's find that supply shed.

They drive to the end of the tunnel. Before they make it through, Three CP's come down on ropes and begin shooting at Dawn and Alyx. They fire back, striking each CP member.

EXT. WATER

They speed through the water. There are more CP's on the banks. Alyx is able to shoot them down. Dawn spots 2 more CP's on a wooden platform. She shoots them down and they fall into the water.

ALYX: (_yelling_) Is that all you got? Come on!

Then, Dawn sees more CP's in the distance. They are riding black jet skis.

DAWN: We better take off.

Alyx turns around and see the CP's coming and they immediately drive away. They CP's follow them down the river. There is a wooden ramp that is laying across a large rock.

DAWN: Get on the ramp!

Dawn drives on the ramp and flies high into the air. Alyx is right behind her, also flying through the air. They speed through the water. Dawn looks behind her and sees that the CP's made it across. Alyx shoots at the CP members and is able to hit one. Alyx follows Dawn as they ride along the side of the wall. As soon as they make it through, there is another large rock blocking the path. Once again, they are able to ride along the corner and make it to the other side. Then, there is a huge airship that flies over them. They look up as the shadow covers them. The airship lands in the distance ahead.

DAWN: What's up there?

ALYX: A drop ship. There's more CP's.

They look behind and see the other CP's approaching from behind. The two girls speed up straight down the river. There are more CP's waiting on the land. The CP's begin to shoot at Dawn and Alyx but they are able to maneuver away and fire back, hitting the CP's. There are more of them along a wooden platform. Dawn runs into the wooden post and the platform crashes into the water, taking the CP's right into the water.

ALYX: We have to lose them.

Dawn sees a row of flammable barrels in front of a tunnel. Above the barrels, is a large metal platform. They slow down and maneuver past them.

INT. TUNNEL

DAWN: Hold up.

They both stop.

DAWN: When they come near, shoot the barrels.

The CP's approach.

DAWN: Now.

They shoot at the barrels and they immediately begin to catch fire.

DAWN: Go!

They speed away and the barrels explode.

EXT. TUNNEL

The metal platform comes crashing into the water, blocking the entrance to the tunnel. The CP's stop. One of them hits the handlebars of the Jet Ski.

INT. TUNNEL

Dawn and Alyx slowly move across the water.

ALYX: That was an excellent idea. How did you know it would do that?

DAWN: I didn't.

Alyx sees a red barn up ahead.

ALYX: Hey, that must be the supply shed.

DAWN: Finally.

EXT. SUPPLY SHED

They approach the supply shed. It looks deserted. They get off their airboats and step onto the boardwalk. Alyx looks at Dawn and smiles.

ALYX: It looks scary. (_whispering_) There could be ghosts in there.

DAWN: Do you want to go wander around by yourself again?

ALYX: You can stay out here if you want. I'm going in there. (_whispering_) But I may not come out.

She walks towards the entrance and Dawn follows her in.

INT. VAN

Rick and Sherry continue down the road.

SHERRY: How long?

RICK: We're about half way there.

Suddenly, a armored truck pulls in front of them. Rick slams on the brakes, but the van crashes into the armored truck. Rick and Sherry are momentarily dazed. Four CP's run out of the armored truck and smash the windows of the van.


	10. Nick Of Time

**CHAPTER 10: NICK OF TIME**

EXT. CITY 17-STREETS

They pull Rick and Sherry out and take them to the ground.

CP MEMBER: You're in a lot of trouble.

RICK: Not as much as you.

Rick delivers an elbow to the CP's chest and is able to get back up. The two other CP's are holding Sherry up. She quickly takes out a knife and stabs one of the CP's in the stomach and then stabs the other one in the stomach. Rick slams one CP into the wall. There is a small amount of blood on the wall and on the CP's mask. Rick delivers a hard kick to the stomach of the other CP. Next, he breaks his neck and throws the CP to the ground.

SHERRY: You okay?

RICK: I'm fine, are you?

SHERRY: Yeah. We should take their truck.

RICK: It's wrecked. Besides there is a kill switch on the engine. It would do no good if they find out I'm driving it.

SHERRY: We're gonna walk?

RICK: It's the only choice we have.

They are walking down the sidewalk.

SHERRY: What if more CP's come?

RICK: Let's hope they don't have weapons.

In the distance, they hear gunfire and explosions. As they walk down the streets, they see, broken down cars, wrecked and abandoned buildings, and holes in the ground. Rick has his stun baton ready. Then, an airship flies over them.

RICK: Shit, an airship. That thing is gonna be dropping more Civil Protection. Let's go back the other way.

They run down the opposite way and turn the corner. There are two CP members with guns. They point their weapons at them but Rick and Sherry run back down the street and turn the corner. More CP members surround them.

CP MEMBER: Mercy McGowan wants to have a word with you.

Then, the CP member is shot and then the remaining CP's are gunned down. There are a group of 20 citizens around them. They approach Rick and Sherry. A man named KNOX steps forward. He is an older man with black and gray hair, a rough shave, and is the same size as Rick.

RICK: Thanks for your help.

KNOX: You must be Rick.

RICK: Yeah.

KNOX: I'm Knox. Looks like we got here in the nick of time. We're fighting off all the CP's and Combine we can find.

One of the citizens hands Knox a machine gun who then hands it to Rick. Another citizen hands a machine gun to Sherry.

KNOX: We want you to fight along side us. We'll teach the Combine you can't fuck with us.

RICK: I'm looking for my daughter-

KNOX: Dawn Crenshaw.

RICK: Yeah. We are heading to the west sector. She's got to be near there.

KNOX: My guess is that she is probably long gone. I heard on the radio she and a friend of hers are moving through Civil Protection quite easy. Last I heard, she was headed down through the river.

RICK: That's even further away. I guess we'll be heading there.

KNOX: We are headed there ourselves. There has to be more civilians around there.

He turns around and looks at the citizens.

KNOX: Chavez, take your set and head that way. Ruben, take your set and move down there. Covington, you take your set and head back to the west sector. If you hear anything let me know. Now go!

The citizens take off in their respected directions. Knox and 6 others are left.

KNOX: It's going to get worse before it gets better.

RICK: Right. I'm ready. (_to Sherry_) Are you?

SHERRY: Let's go find her.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING

Mercy is looking out of the window at City 17. She smacks her lips together and smiles. She looks in the refection of the window and sees a man standing behind her. This is Horton. She turns around and smiles.

MERCY: You're a sneaky little bastard, huh? What's the story?

HORTON: They are fighting through the CP fairly easy. They are making it through the river.

MERCY: There are only two of them. There's hundreds of CP's. I put you in charge for a reason. It's no wonder why I had to come out into the city myself.

HORTON: Yes, but we did waste all the scientists.

MERCY: Well, well, well, you can do something right. But we need Dawn and Alyx. I want them alive if possible, if not wasted.

HORTON: Are you going to supply me with the goods now?

Mercy raises an eyebrow.

MERCY: Do your job first.

HORTON: Come on, we wasted the scientists.

MERCY: Bring me Dawn and Alyx next.

HORTON: Just give it to me now. I want the drugs, I want the stuff you promised.

Mercy smiles and then laughs. Horton gets a gun out.

HORTON: You damn bitch. Give me the stuff.

Mercy raises an eyebrow and puts her hands halfway up. She looks at the door.

MERCY: It's in my vehicle.

HORTON: Get it.

She turns around and walks towards the door. Horton is right behind her, pointing the gun at her head. She gets to the door but can't turn the knob.

MERCY: It's locked.

HORTON: Bull shit! Open the damn door.

Mercy stands still and then smiles.

MERCY: But it's locked.

HORTON: Three seconds or you die. 1, 2-

Mercy is able to back kick him in the groin. He goes down in pain as she uses her heel to step on him. Horton is able to grab her skirt and throw her onto a broken down desk. He gets the gun and points it at her. She grabs a metal stick off the desk and quickly turns around. Striking him on the side of the head. He drops to the ground. She steps on his groin, using her heel. She twists her heel as Horton screams in pain. Then, she begins kicking him in the head repeatedly. Blood splatters on the walls, the windows, and on her face. She stops kicking and is breathing heavily. Then, she wipes some blood off her face and tastes the blood. She smiles and walks out of the room.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

Adrian and Rachel are on the floor of the room. He is undressed and is thrusting into an undressed Rachel. She has an orgasm as she runs her hands through her hair. Adrian is sweating and is breathing heavily. He gets on top of her and feels her breasts and her stomach. They kiss each other and then Rachel moves on top of Adrian. She holds his arms down and then moves down near his neck and begins kissing him. He is wide-eyed as she begins to kiss his chest. Once again, he plants his seed into her as she moves up and down while closing her eyes and moving her head around.

Adrian is getting dressed. Rachel is lying sideways on the counter wearing nothing but her boots. He walks over to her.

ADRIAN: We got a lot more work to do.

She puts on her dress and they head out of the room.

EXT. HALLWAY

Adrian has one of his katana blades out. Rachel walks beside him with her hair in her face. Up ahead is a utility room. The door is open and they go inside.

INT. UTILITY ROOM

There are two scientist inside with their backs turned. Adrian slams one of them into the wall, causing a massive blood splatter. The other scientist screams as Adrian stabs him in the stomach. Next, he wraps a large electrical cord around the scientist's neck. The cord is attached to a large electrical box. He pulls the switch on the box and the scientist begins to be electrocuted. Rachel smiles as the scientist's body begins to smoke and turn black. Then, the scientist's body is nothing but a smoking black skeleton. They leave the room.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF ROOM

Adrian looks into the room by opening the door just a little. There are four scientists inside. He opens the door and they enter.

INT. ROOM

It is a large room. On a very large table, is part of a Combine drop ship. Each scientist has their back turned. They are looking at computers that are connected to the drop ship. Adrian takes out a throwing knife and throws it directly at one of the scientist's leg. He goes down screaming in pain. The other scientists turn around.

ADRIAN: What's goin' on faggots?

SCIENTIST 1: Who are you? Why did you hurt him?

ADRIAN: It doesn't matter.

The other scientists try to help the injured one up.

ADRIAN: Don't help him. Leave his ass there.

SCIENTIST 2: He needs help.

Adrian throws a knife right at his shoulder and he falls back into the other scientists. Adrian smiles and Rachel begins laughing.

ADRIAN: She finds humor in other people's pain. I love to hear her laugh.

She smiles at the scientists and they are terrified. Adrian uses his katana to stab the scientist on the ground in the leg. Rachel gets on the ground near the scientist and cuts his throat.

SCIENTIST 1: I'm out of here.

The remaining scientists run into the depths of the room. Adrian and Rachel follow. They look for the hidden scientists.

ADRIAN: Come out you little pussies. You run and hide, not surprising for a bunch of cocksuckers.

He looks behind a large desk.

ADRIAN: When I find you, your death will be slow.

He sees a closet and opens the door, no one is inside.

ADRIAN: Don't tell me your afraid of a couple of bruises.

Rachel opens her eyes wide and begins looking around frantically. She points to her right and Adrian smiles. He looks behind a desk that is in the corner and the scientist with the bleeding shoulder is there.

ADRIAN: Gotcha!

Adrian kicks him in the face a few times and then steps on his head. The scientist's head begins to bleed. Adrian and Rachel look around the room. She looks around and points in front of her. Adrian walks straight. There are three large electrical boxes in front of him. He looks behind the boxes and see one of the scientists.

ADRIAN: Found you dumb fucker!

He grabs him by the hair and drags him out. He delivers a knee right to his face and then begins punching him on the head and in the face. The scientist begins to bleed as Rachel smiles. He shoves the scientist to the ground and steps on his stomach. The scientist rolls over and Adrian steps on his back. Blood begins to come out of the scientist's mouth. He picks the scientist up by the hair and strikes the scientist on the side of the neck using the outside of his fist. The scientist drops to the ground.

ADRIAN: One more!

Adrian tosses a chair across the room and then begins smashing everything in his path. There is a wooden cabinet lying on the ground with the doors facing up. He looks at Rachel and she smiles. He breaks the door buy stepping on it. The last scientist is inside and is shivering. He pulls him out by grabbing him by the shirt. He tosses him to the ground. Then, he grabs him by the hair and delivers a backhand punch to his jaw. He then punches under his chin and throws the scientist to the ground. The scientist spits out a few teeth. He picks him up again and punches him in the jaw. The scientists jaw becomes lose. Then, Adrian uses his katana to chop off the scientist's jaw. Blood begins to pour out. Then, Adrian stands him up. Blood continues to run down his clothes. Adrian quickly chops off the scientist's head and then cuts through his chest, then cuts through his stomach. Next, he kicks the scientist, and the body parts fly off causing a massive blood flow. Then, Adrian and Rachel fix their attention on the drop ship.

They walk over there. Adrian walks along the platform and pulls out the wires that are in his way. He looks inside and sees computer controls and large seats. On the other side, there is a large hole that is blackened. The inside is charred.

EXT. HALLWAY

Adrian and Rachel walk down the hall and see Black Mesa posters on the brick walls. He comes across another large open area. There are two benches in the middle, an artificial plant on both sides, and a water fountain in the corner. He looks up and notices a large bright light in the ceiling. There are four hallways connected to the area. Then, two scientist come from the east hallway and notice Adrian and Rachel.

SCIENTIST 1: Who the hell? How did you get in here? I command you to leave this instant!

Adrian and Rachel turn to them with an evil look in their eyes. Adrian takes out his katanas and Rachel smiles at them. One scientist drops a clipboard and the other throws papers into the air before fleeing. Rachel runs after them but the scientists are able to get away. She chases after them around a corner and Adrian follows. The scientists continue to run down the corner as Rachel follows. The scientists reach a large steel door and begin banging on it.

SCIENTIST 1: Open the door, open the damn door!

SCIENTIST 2: Someone is after us, hurry!

Rachel is standing behind them smiling with a crazed look in her eyes. She runs towards them. Then, the door slides open and the two scientists run inside right before Rachel reaches them. She scratches the door and tries to push it open. Adrian is now behind her. He kicks the door but nothing happens. Then, he hears a voice on the intercom.

SCIENTIST: (_voice_) Who's there? How did you get in here?

ADRIAN: That's none of your damn business.

SCIENTIST: (_voice_) You are not authorized to be here. I command you to leave.

ADRIAN: Or what? You'll call the cops? Civil Protection? The Combine? Go ahead. Let them discover your little hideout.

SCIENTIST: (_voice_) What do you want?

ADRIAN: I want to find Walter Bennett and a girl named Dawn.

SCIENTIST: (_voice_) Over my dead body.

ADRIAN: So be it.

He kicks the door and walks down the hallway. Next, he walks into a room. There is no one inside. He sees a large air vent at the top of the wall.

ADRIAN: Go wait by the door.


	11. Youth Is Wasted On The Young

**CHAPTER 11: YOUTH IS WASTED ON THE YOUNG **

INT. SUPPLY SHED

Dawn and Alyx look around and see that there is broken down farm equipment including, tractors, lawnmowers, rakes, and shovels.

ALYX: Ye haw.

Dawn looks at the wall ahead of her and there is graffiti that reads "JACKALS."

DAWN: Another marking. Maybe we should take off.

ALYX: Right. Let's get what we need and get out.

DAWN: There's a couple of boxes over there. Let's bust them open.

They walk over to the boxes and Alyx sets one on the ground and kicks it open. Inside is ammo for their 9mm handguns. Dawn opens one and it contains ammo for a shotgun.

DAWN: It's all ammo but no weapons.

ALYX: So far.

Suddenly, a canister appears near them. Green smoke begins coming out of it. The girls try to run away but lose consciousness. Then 6 scientists appear over them, all wearing gasmasks. They are also wearing spotted long coats. One of them looks around at the others and nods.

When Dawn and Alyx wake up, they are tied to chairs back to back. They look around and notice a group of scientists looking at them. Jack, the leader of the Jackals steps forward and bends down near Dawn.

JACK: Hello, you must be the famous Dawn Crenshaw. And this must be your friend Alyx Vance. It's a pleasure to meet you, finally. My name is Jack. You have had the displeasure of running onto our territory.

DAWN: We didn't know it was your territory.

ALYX: Yeah, get us out of this chair and we'll see who's tougher.

JACK: Shut up!

A man named Herb steps forward.

HERB: We should have our way with them. Hee, hee. It's been a while for me, Hee, hee, hee!.

JACK: That's not what we have them here for. (_to Dawn and _Alyx) We're calling Mercy McGowan and turning you in.

HERB: We want that reward. We want out of this hellhole of a mess. Hee, hee.

Jack grabs him by the coat.

JACK: Shut up and call her already you idiot.

Herb walks away, giggling. Jack pulls up a chair right beside Dawn and feels her hair. Alyx takes out a small razor and begins cutting the rope.

JACK: Why did you escape? Just wanted a thrill ride? It's a shame that youth is wasted on the young.

ALYX: It's a shame you are a waste of a human life.

Jack gets up and tosses his chair aside. He walks over to her.

JACK: You better shut your mouth bitch!

ALYX: Why don't you shut yours you little dick.

Jack is about to hit her, but Alyx breaks free and kicks him in the leg. She stands up and backhand slaps him down. Dawn gets up and delivers an elbow to the first Jackal that approaches her. Jack shakes his head.

JACK: Get 'em you fools!

The rest of the Jackals surround them. Dawn kicks down the first Jackal that comes near her and then spin kicks another one down. One of the Jackals tries to punch her but she ducks, punches him in the groin, and then throws him into the others. Alyx knees one of them in the stomach and then spins around, hitting one member with a backhand punch. Then, she jumps in the air and hits one member with a spin kick. One of them tries to hit her with a chain but she ducks and sweep kicks him down. Then, she steps on his face. There are still a few more members of the Jackals left. Dawn hits one of them with a jumping kick, causing him to flip backward. One member grabs her from behind but she flips him over. She gets on top of him and begins punching him. Alyx grabs one of them by the arm and uses her hand to break his arm at the elbow. She slams him into the wall and he falls back. Then, she jumps over him and hits one member with a flying kick. Before she lands, she is able to kick Herb right into a table, which breaks on impact. All the members are down except Jack.

JACK: Please, no.

Dawn and Alyx surround him. Alyx holds him while Dawn punches him. Alyx throws him down and kicks him in the stomach. They tie him to the chair.

DAWN: We should go before the Combine gets here.

ALYX: Let's get the supplies.

EXT. WATER

The two girls both have a machine gun, 9mm pistols, and both are wearing tactical vests. They are riding side by side through the water.

ALYX: My father's hideout should be nearby.

DAWN: Good, 'cause I'm sick of riding this thing.

They ride through the water, passing by the run down landscape. Suddenly, there are flaming barrels coming over the top of the concrete wall. One of them explodes and the two girls begin riding fast. More barrels come over the side, narrowly missing the girls. Then, a pick-up truck full of barrels crashes in front of them. Dawn and Alyx have no choice but to ride around it. The explosion causes Alyx to fall into the water. Dawn looks behind her and there is no sign of her. She turns around and looks for her. The Civil Protection comes over the wall and Dawn uses her machine gun to clear them out. Dawn notices smoke coming from Alyx's airboat. Then, Alyx comes up from underneath the water.

DAWN: Come on, before more of them come.

She grabs Alyx's hand and pulls her up onto her airboat.

DAWN: Are you okay?

ALYX: Just a little soaked.

DAWN: Hang on.

Dawn speeds away as more CP's come over the wall.

DAWN: How much further?

ALYX: About a mile.

Alyx turns half way around and fires her pistol at the CP's, she is able to hit two of them.

There is a ramp ahead and Dawn drives onto it, sending them high into the air.

DAWN: I think we lost them.

There is a large steel gate ahead of them.

ALYX: It's pass that gate.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. There is a large guard tower nearby. The gate begins to close.

ALYX: Make that gate or we are in deep trouble.

Dawn speeds towards the gate as it begins to close. The Civil Protection fire at them from the guard tower. Alyx is able to pick off the CP's with her 9mm. The gate is almost closed. Dawn is able to drive through the gate. A second later, the gate closes. Alyx cheers.

ALYX: Damn girl, you are a hell of a driver.

DAWN: You're a hell of a shooter.

They drive through a tunnel and see what looks like an abandoned warehouse.

ALYX: That must be it.

Dawn pulls the airboat near the dock and they get out. They also get out their machine guns.

DAWN: If another gang comes by, I'm wasting them.

They walk towards the back and see that there is a large gated fence that is lined at the top with razor wire. The gate is open and the girls walk through to the warehouse.

INT. WAREHOUSE

The door suddenly closes and smoke begins to appear around them.

DAWN: What's going on?

A laser starts from the bottom and moves upward, scanning both of them. The smoke clears and the other door opens. They look around at the rusted metal walls. There are numerous hallways that are blocked by fences and there are propane tanks lying around on the cracked concrete floor. Behind some of the fences are old trucks and hallways that stretch on.

DAWN: Where is everybody?

ALYX: I have no clue.

She notices an elevator.

ALYX: Come on.

They get on the elevator and see that the only way to go is down. Alyx presses a button and the elevators descend. The see thru gate allows them to see the kitchen, long hallways, and hi-tech computer rooms. The elevator reaches the bottom and they get off.

INT. LAB

There are numerous computers and lab experiments in the derelict area. The girls begin to look around. Dawn picks up a yellow crystal and examines it. Alyx notices a pink flower with green crystals on it. Dawn notices a bulletin board with newspaper clippings. One headline reads, "EARTH SURRENDERS." There is also a picture of Mercy McGowan showing off her half smile. Then a large steel door opens. ELI VANCE, short white hair, mid-fifties and a white beard, steps in. He points a 9mm pistol right at Dawn's head.

ELI: Give me one damn reason why I should blow your head off.

ALYX: Dad! No!

Eli turns to her and smiles.

ELI: Alyx!

ALYX: She's a friend.

He lowers his gun and she turns around. Alyx runs to Eli and they hug.

ELI: Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I thought I had lost you.

ALYX: I thought I lost you. I figured the Combine captured you.

ELI: No, I had help. Me and about 100 others managed to escape here.

ALYX: Dad, this is Dawn.

ELI: Yes, I've been hearing about you. I'm sorry about before.

DAWN: It's okay.

ALYX: She's been a big help.

DAWN: I'm looking for my family. My mom and dad are out there. I've been going through hell.

Three more citizens come through another steel door. They all have machine guns.

MAN: Is everything okay?

ELI: Everything is fine.

The man nods and they leave.

ELI: As you can see, this place is well guarded. (_pause_) Well, you two look like you could use some rest.

Dawn and Alyx are both sitting down wearing different clothing. Dawn tosses her vest onto the floor. She notices a picture of Eli, Alyx, and a young woman.

ALYX: That's my mom.

Eli approaches them.

ELI: Why don't you two come with me, I got something I want to show you. It's called a gravity gun.

They follow Eli out of the room and begin walking down the empty hallway. There are more hallways that are guarded by fences.

Dawn notices one hallway that is not blocked by a fence.

ELI: That's the old passage to Ravenholm. There's a good reason why we don't go there anymore.

ALYX: Remember what I told you?

Dawn looks down the tunnel again. Then, a woman trying to use an elevator calls for help up the hallway.

WOMAN: Eli, the elevator door is stuck. Damn rusted thing.

ELI: Let's see if we can help.

Eli and Alyx attend to the woman by the elevator. Dawn looks down the hallway. She looks back at Eli and Alyx and walks into the dark tunnel. As she moves towards the large steel door, she hears strange sound. It sounds like someone moaning. She moves closer to the door and looks through the small window. Up ahead is a light flickering down past the dark hallway. The moaning becomes louder. She looks at the handle of the steel door, puts her hand on it, and looks through the window. Suddenly, a fast moving zombie appears at the window. She backs away and falls to the ground. Dawn reaches for her gun and realizes it isn't there. The zombie pounds on the door and screams at her. Then, Eli presses a button. A gun from the ceiling lowers and guns down the zombie. Eli looks right at Dawn.

ELI: We don't go to Ravenholm.

Dawn nods and Alyx helps her up.

ELI: Come on outside.

EXT. SCRAP YARD

Eli is holding the gravity gun. It is about the length of a 12-gauge shotgun.

ELI: This is normally used to handle hazardous materials. You can pick up most objects and then punt the object. Go ahead Alyx, give it a try.

She takes the gravity gun and lifts a small box. She then punts the box and it soars through the air. The box crashes when it lands.

ALYX: That's awesome.

ELI: That was good, you're already getting the hang of it.

She takes a metal barrel and punts it across the scrap yard. The barrel lands on a large wooden box.

DAWN: Let me try.

Alyx hands her the gravity gun. Dawn picks up a small wrench and launches it into the air. The wrench gets stuck on a large hill. Dawn smiles.

ELI: The great thing about the gravity gun is that it never needs charging.

Dawn picks up a yellow panel that reads "HEV CHARGE" on it.

DAWN: That's what they have at Black Mesa.

She launches it across the scrap yard.

ELI: You were at Black Mesa?

DAWN: Yeah, last year, it's a long story.

Then, Dawn hears footsteps she turns to the side and sees a large metal robot made up of scrap metal and junk parts.

DAWN: What's that?

Eli: The name's Dog. Don't worry, he's completely harmless. He used to be so small but I've been adding to him.

Dog walks over to Dawn. She looks up at the 10 ft. high robot. Dog bends down and stares right into her face and then makes a whimpering sound.

ELI: I think he likes you.

Dog looks at Alyx and lays down.

ALYX: This thing is awesome. He could take on the Combine.

ELI: Well, I'm not sure if he can withstand combat. But he can lift just about anything.

Dog lifts up a huge metal barrel and tosses it across the scrap yard.


	12. Semper Fi

**CHAPTER 12: SEMPER FI TILL I DIE**

EXT. CITY 17-STREETS

A rocket hits the building right where Rick and Sherry are. Knox and his crew shoot back at the Combine down the street. Then, Rick begins to fire back. One of the squad members throws a grenade at the Combine. The grenade explodes, sending a few Combine members flying through the air. One member of the Combine crashes through a store window.

KNOX: Get back down the street, let's move!

The squad runs down the street. A few seconds later, the ground they were standing on explodes. Two of the squad members fire back at the Combine and continue running down the street. More Combine members shoot at them from the rooftops. Knox is able to shoot them down, causing them to hit the ground. As they run down the street, they see a few dead citizens on the ground and run past them. Sherry has a concerned look on her face. They turn left when they see a large amount of rubble ahead of them.

KNOX: Okay, we are going inside this building, we have to see if more citizens are in there.

RICK: But we don't know what's in there.

KNOX: We're gonna find out.

INT. WRECKED BUILDING

The walls are torn and the floor is cracked. There is burned wreckage nearby.

KNOX: We have to split up. Rick, you take her along with Barnes and Leon. I'll take the rest of them through there.

RICK: Be careful.

He nods and takes his crew down the opposite side. Rick looks down the other way.

BARNES: Ready when you are.

Rick nods and they walk down the hallway.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB-AIR VENT.

Adrian is crawling through the large air vent. He looks through a small grille and sees three scientists sitting in chairs. He smiles and continues to crawl towards the end. He uses his katana to knock out the vent and jumps down. The scientists scream. There are a total of 5 scientists inside.

ADRIAN: Hello fucking faggots! Now which one of you dumb fuckers was on the microphone?

SCIENTIST 1: It was I.

Adrian grabs the scientist by both ears and knees him in the face, knocking him down.

SCIENTIST 2: You have no place here you psycho!

ADRIAN: What are you going to do about it?

He looks at the scientist by the computer.

ADRIAN: Open that door.

The scientist ignores him.

ADRIAN: Open the fucking door!

He grabs the scientist by the neck and slams his head on the desk.

ADRIAN: You better do it asshole.

The scientist reaches for a black button and presses it. The steel door opens.

ADRIAN: Thanks a million.

He breaks the scientists neck and they all scream. Then, Rachel enters and smiles. The scientists are startled.

SCIENTIST 1: There is no need for this. After all of this world has been through, there is no need for this.

ADRIAN: You know something, if this earth did have a shred of strength, we wouldn't be in this situation.

SCIENTIST 3: The Combine is too powerful, that is why we have to create the weapons.

SCIENTIST 4: You should be out there fighting against the Combine, not us.

ADRIAN: Well, if this damn country would treat the U.S. military with more respect, I would be out there. Do you know why the earth surrendered to the Combine?

SCIENTIST 2: We were not prepared.

ADRIAN: Because we're weak. If there's a weak economy, you have a weak military. If you have a weak military, you'll have a weak defense. That's what we have. We don't stand a chance against them.

SCIENTIST 1: You have to let us prepare. If you kill us, we don't have an opportunity.

ADRIAN: You want to help the same people who despised you? These are the same idiots who called you useless.

SCIENTIST 2: All is forgiven.

ADRIAN: God forgives people, I don't. Look what happened to my lovely wife. You expect me to forgive?

SCIENTIST 4: The important thing is that you have each other.

ADRIAN: Semper fi, till I die!

Adrian turns to Rachel and nods his head. She moves towards the scientists. They scream and are able to run past her. Then, Adrian slices one of the scientist's head off. The other three make it out of the room. Adrian and Rachel follow.

INT. HALLWAY

The scientists run down the hall while Adrian and Rachel follow. He takes out his katana blade and chops up the first scientist in his path. The other two run into and open area where there are several scientists. Adrian easily cuts off the heads of the two scientists who were in the room and begins cutting his way through the other scientists. He chops off arms, legs, heads, faces, and cuts bodies in half. One scientist tries to hit Adrian with a lead pipe but he cuts the pipe and shoves the katana into the scientist's throat. Two scientists are shivering in the corner and Adrian smiles. He cuts off both of their heads. He takes one scientist and slams his head into the wall. Then, throws him into the other scientists and begins stabbing the downed scientists. He cuts through one of their chests and uses the katana to take out a heart. He holds it on the tip of the sword and looks at it. Then, he takes it off and steps on it. He swings the katana right at the brain of one of them and cuts through it. He watches the blood and brain fall out of his head. He turns around and sees more scientists running away. He cuts up the scientists in his path and then turns his attention to another one. He uses the katana to stab the scientist in the leg, causing him to fall. He takes out his knife and cuts up his back. Then, Adrian puts one foot on his upper back and reaches into the lower back. He pulls out the scientist's spine and holds it up, allowing the blood to drip onto him. There are only a few scientists left. He takes out his throwing knives and tosses them at the scientists. They fall down and begin crawling on the ground. Adrian steps on one of their necks, causing blood to pour out of his mouth and eyes. Then, he grabs one scientist's hair and pulls him up to his knee. He steps on the scientist back, causing it to break. He walks over to the last scientist and jumps into the air. He lands right on the scientist's head. He looks around at the dead bodies and sees Rachel standing in the middle of a pool of blood. He hears heavy breathing and looks behind a large desk. There is a scientist there shivering with blood on his face. He kicks the desk causing it to break. The scientist runs out but ends up running it front of Rachel. She wraps one hand around his neck and uses her knife to dig into his eyes. The scientist falls back to the ground into a pool of blood. He crawls away with blood dripping from his eye. Rachel uses the heel of her boot to press his face into the blood. Adrian walks over and Rachel backs away. The scientist turns over and Adrian stands over him. He uses his katana and begins slicing the scientists face. Rachel smiles. He puts the katana away and Rachel walks over to him. They both stand over the dead body and begin kissing. She transfers blood on to his face and he wipes it off and smiles. They continue to kiss.


	13. Mouth Of Hell

**CHAPTER 13: MOUTH OF HELL**

EXT. SCRAP YARD

Dawn and Alyx are sitting on top of a large metal barrel. They are watching Dog throw large objects at Eli. He is catching them with the gravity gun.

DAWN: So I guess you'll be staying here.

Alyx looks at her and then at the sky.

ALYX: No, I would like to come with you.

DAWN: You don't have to if you don't want to.

ALYX: We have to fight the Combine. One person alone can't do it.

DAWN: Okay. I could use the help.

Alyx smiles and gets off the metal barrel. She walks over to Eli who is examining the gravity gun.

ALYX: Dad, I've decided to go with her.

ELI: But Alyx, you just got here. I don't want you to get hurt or even killed.

ALYX: She saved me back there, I owe it to her.

Eli looks at her and then at the ground.

ELI: Alyx, you are all I have left. When the Combine took over I lost everything except you. I know your mother wasn't here, but you were. I thought they had taken you. I can't allow you to go.

ALYX: I made it this far and I have Dawn to thank. I would be dead if it wasn't for her. I have to go on. There are people out there who need our help. We have to fight along side them.

ELI: What would I do without you?

ALYX: I told you, don't worry.

ELI: Okay. Please be careful. Oh, and bring Dog along with you, okay.

ALYX: Maybe he should stay here and watch over you.

ELI: I'll be fine. Besides you need him more than I do.

ALYX: Okay, we'll bring him along.

Suddenly, an strange siren is heard. They look above and see numerous drop ships.

ELI: That's the Combine! They're sweeping the area! Get inside now!

They run towards the building as the ground shakes and bombs explode. The impact knocks a large amount of debris in front of the entrance.

ELI: Dog, clear the path!

Dog easily removes the fallen debris out of the way. They run inside the elevator. Eli hits the button and they go up.

DAWN: What's happening?

ELI: The Combine must have located us. We have to fight them off.

Then a large rumble occurs and the elevator stops. Smoke is coming from behind the elevator door.

ELI: Dog, get us out.

He pries open the door and they escape. They see two citizens running towards the lab with machine guns. More explosions are heard as well as gunfire and alarms.

ELI: To the lab.

INT. LAB

The citizens and the Combine are in a gunfight. They pass over a fallen Combine member. Dawn picks up a pulse rifle and begins firing at the oncoming Combine members. Eli grabs a shotgun and hands it to Alyx.

ELI: Get down the hall, those guys need your help. Dog, go with them!

They run down the hallway to help the other citizens. A male citizen comes near Eli.

MAN: I got your back.

ELI: Don't worry about me, go down the hall and help my daughter.

MAN: Whatever you say.

He runs down the hall. The lab falls silent except for the gunfire in the background. There is still a large amount of smoke around him. When it clears. There are numerous Combine members around him. He looks around and there is no escape. One member rushes towards him but Eli easily tosses him aside. The Combine member quickly gets up but Eli delivers a back elbow causing him to fall back. Another member runs at him but Eli punches him in the stomach. Then, he hits another one in the face. Suddenly, Eli is struck from behind and he stumbles to one knee. He delivers a kick to the Combine member behind him. Then, the Combine members all rush towards him and begin pounding him with a barrage of punches. He is lying on the ground and there is now a cut on the side of his face. One member lifts him up and holds his arms back. Then, Mercy McGowan is standing in front of him. She puts her hand on his face and smiles.

MERCY: Let's go, I got what I want.

INT. HALLWAY

Dawn and Alyx are able to clear the area from the Combine.

ALYX: We have to head back to the lab.

Dawn and the rest of the citizens follow Alyx.

INT. LAB

They look around the smoke.

ALYX: Dad! Okay, you guys look down there.

The citizens run down the hallway. She looks around and sees a trail of blood leading down another hallway and runs down there. Dawn and Dog follow her. Then, large explosion occurs, sending Dawn to the ground. The ceiling breaks off and falls towards Dawn. Dog moves over her and holds up the ceiling. She rolls out of the way and the ceiling collapses on Dog.

ALYX: No! We have to get him out.

They try to lift up the debris, but they are too heavy. The debris is also blocking the entrance to the lab.

DAWN: Damn it!

The light on Dog's face begins to flicker.

ALYX: Dog, listen, you have to break free, we really need you.

Dog whimpers and the light shuts off.

Alyx falls to her knees and leans on the debris.

ALYX: I'm going to kill every last Combine member there is.

She stands up.

One citizen comes by and is able to see through a hole in the debris.

MAN: Are you okay?

DAWN: We're fine, but Dog, he didn't make it.

MAN: Oh shit! We're gonna get you out!

ALYX: You can't, you have to find Eli.

MAN: Alyx, Eli's gone, the Combine got him. I'm sorry.

ALYX: Damn it!

MAN: We're going to get you out okay?

ALYX: Forget it, that could take hours and we don't have time. Go find Eli. We are going to have to go around.

MAN: Go around? You mean through there?

ALYX: There's no choice.

MAN: No, don't go through there. You'll never make it out alive. We can get you out.

ALYX: We don't have time to wait.

MAN: If you two are going through there, then take these.

The man is able to squeeze two 357 magnums through the small hole.

MAN: Good luck, cause you're going to need it.

The man leaves. Alyx looks down the dark tunnel and then looks at Dawn.

DAWN: You serious?

ALYX: Do you know another way?

The two girls are walking through the tunnel. Alyx is carrying the gravity gun. Dawn looks through the window and sees the dead zombie lying on the ground. Alyx uses her machine gun to shoot open the lock and then unravels the chain.

ALYX: You ready?

DAWN: I guess I better be.

ALYX: Good, cause we're entering the mouth of Hell.

They open the door and walk through the dark tunnel. They move closer to the flickering light and reach the area. There is dead zombie lying in a pool of water. They look up and see the long ladder to the top. Alyx shoots off the lock that's holding the gate, over the ladder.

ALYX: Let's go.

She climbs up the ladder and Dawn follows her.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

Adrian and Rachel are following a scientist that is carrying a small cardboard box and walking down the hallway. He enters a room. Adrian and Rachel follow him in.

INT. ROOM

Adrian immediately shoves him to the ground. The box falls to the ground, revealing small various crystals. The scientist turns over. This is Oliver.

OLIVER: Who are you?

ADRIAN: Shut up. Tell me where I can find Walter, Dawn, and her family.

OLIVER: I don't know them, I swear.

Rachel moves closer to him and places the knife to his neck. Oliver recognizes her.

OLIVER: Rachel? What's going on?

ADRIAN: She told me she knows you. She said you might have information on them.

He looks at him and then at her.

OLIVER: It's me, Oliver. Do you remember me?

She smiles at him and he backs away.

OLIVER: We used to work together at Black Mesa remember? I'm sorry about what happened to you. It was an accident. He didn't mean to do it.

ADRIAN: You mean Walter?

She stops smiling.

OLIVER: Yes. It wasn't his fault.

ADRIAN: Yes it was. It started a chain reaction that turned her into this. (_pause_) She talked about you and the project. She said you were the one who approved the project.

Adrian puts the katana right at his neck.

ADRIAN: A real stupid decision. Now get ready for a world of Hell.

He stabs him in the arm. Rachel gets on him and begins biting his nose. She gets up with blood on her face. Oliver crawls around.

OLIVER: (_in pain_) Please, don't do this. We are not the bad guys.

Then, three more scientists come in. They are holding wooden sticks.

SCIENTIST 1: Stop him!

The scientists move towards Adrian. He gets out his other blade and they prepare to fight. Rachel smiles at them.

SCIENTIST 2: What the hell is this?

SCIENTIST 3: She's some kind of psycho bitch!

Adrian throws his katana blade right into the scientist's neck. The blade pierces through and then goes into the wooden wall. The last two scientists back away. One scientist tries to hit Adrian with the stick but he evades it and breaks the stick in half. Rachel looks at the other scientist and smiles at him. Adrian tosses a throwing knife at the his leg and he drops the stick. She pins him against the wall and rolls her eyes back into her head. She jams her fingers into this eyes and he falls down. Adrian grabs the last scientist by the hair and then grabs the broken piece of wood. He jams the wood piece into the scientist's eyes and throat and drops him to the ground. He turns to Oliver who is still trying to crawl away. He takes Oliver's upper and lower jaw and pulls them apart. Adrian and Rachel leave the room.

INT. RUN DOWN BUILDING

Barnes and Leon fire away at the oncoming Civil Protection members. More CP's come from behind them. Rick and Sherry are able to clear them out.

RICK: Let's head upstairs.

They walk upstairs and see a dead citizen lying on top of the staircase. It is a woman with blonde hair. Rick and Sherry look worried.

SHERRY: Please, no.

Leon rushes over and looks at the fallen citizen.

LEON: It's too late for her.

Rick turns over the body and sees that it is another woman. They head upstairs. Suddenly, a CP is right there but Barnes is able to shoot him. The CP tumbles down the stairs. Sherry takes his pistol. They head upstairs towards a door that leads to a dimly lit hallway.

RICK: Barnes, Leon, stand by the doorway, on my order, we go in. Sherry are you ready?

SHERRY: I guess I have to be.

RICK: Now!

They move into the hallway with their guns prepared. The Civil Protection storms out of the doorways. The crew is able to shoot each one. More CP's come out and the crew is able to clear the area. They check each doorway. Some of them contained nothing but boxes while others contained dead citizens. Rick sees a large hole in the floor that leads to the outside streets.

RICK: Come on; let's meet up with Knox.


	14. Hell On Earth

**CHAPTER 14: HELL ON EARTH**

EXT. RAVENHOLM

Dawn And Alyx look at the darken city. There are old buildings, dead trees, and bloodstains on the ground. Dawn looks at a sign on the ground which reads: RAVENHOLM: CITY OF TRANQUILITY. They once again look around at the city covered by the dark sky.

DAWN: It's still daytime, why is it dark?

ALYX: All the smoke from the shelling must have darkened the sky.

They hear a strange growling. Dawn and Alyx immediately get their guns ready.

DAWN: Shit! What was that?

ALYX: It's what we'll be dealing with. This is Hell on Earth.

They come across a bloody dead body that is hanging from a tree. There are a few ravens flying around the trees. There is the lower part of a body hanging from another tree. They also see a dead body lying on the ground in front of them. Alyx sees a building to her left. There is a small amount of light inside.

INT. BUILDING

They walk in a see numerous saw blades.

DAWN: It must be Leatherface's home.

Alyx uses the gravity gun to pick up one of the saw blades.

ALYX: This should come in handy.

Dawn looks through another door and hears a growling sound. In front of her is a zombie with a head crab attached to its face. She takes out her 357 and shoots it down. More of them come out and she is able to shoot them down. More zombies come around the corner.

ALYX: Dawn, move out of the way.

Dawn complies. Alyx fires the saw blade at the oncoming zombies. The blade slices them in half. Alyx smiles.

DAWN: That was freaking awesome!

They move through the building while keeping an eye on the dark corners. Then, they reach an outside area. Dawn looks around the corners. She moves her head, inviting Alyx to come along. Then, a flock of ravens fly over them and Dawn almost shoots them. They hear another growling noise. Around them are flammable barrels. Then, a small horde of zombies is walking towards them. Dawn fires shots at them as Alyx picks up a flammable barrel and fires it towards the zombies. The barrel explodes, sending some of the zombies into the air. Two of the zombies catch fire and begins walking towards Dawn and Alyx. The zombies eventually fall to the ground. The girls walk through the alley.

POV

Someone is watching them from the rooftops. The person has its hands on the edge. The person loads the shotgun and walks into the building.

The girls spot a few head crabs in front of them and are able to shoot them away.

ALYX: Remember, don't let those things get on your face.

DAWN: I know. So how big is this place?

ALYX: I don't know, but with more zombies ahead of us, it's a long way to the end.

They hear the sound of something banging on a piece of metal. The girls run down another alley and see a huge set of flames ahead of them.

DAWN: There has to be someone here.

ALYX: That's impossible.

DAWN: Someone had to start the fire. Someone had to leave the lights on. I know it wasn't the zombies.

Then, a piece of wood breaks open and out comes a horde of zombies. Dawn and Alyx begin shooting at them, killing each one that comes out of the room. They run up the alley and quickly run down another alley. Another horde of zombies appear in the alley they just got out of. They fire shots at the oncoming zombies and suddenly a large flame starts up, burning the zombies. The zombies scream as they burn away. Alyx notices a ladder that leads up to a building.

ALYX: Everything else is blocked off. I guess we should go to the rooftops.

They climb up the ladder and reach the rooftop. They can almost see the entire city beyond the dark sky. Then, a silhouette of someone appears in front of a well-lit room. Dawn sees the person who is holding a shotgun.

GUARDIAN: Well, who do we have here? Another life to save.

DAWN: Who are you?

MAN: I am...the Guardian. This is the wrong place for you to be in.

DAWN: We didn't have a choice but to come through here.

GUARDIAN: Every man and woman has a choice in life. Every man and woman must face tough times. It looks like the worst is here for you.

DAWN: How do we get out of here?

GUARDIAN: Seek the church. It's on the other end of town. I will try to help you as best I can, other than that; you're on your own. Farewell.

DAWN: Wait!

The Guardian disappears back into the room. Then a small thin head crab appears from the adjacent rooftop. Alyx fires one shot into it and sends it falling to the ground.

ALYX: If you think the other head crabs were bad, those things are even worse.

The girls walk across a platform to the other building and enter.

INT. BUILDING

They walk through the blood stained room and find a dead body near the stairwell. They pass three tables and one of them has a body that has no skin. The other table has upper half body of a dead citizen and the other table is the charred remains of a body. Dawn turns to her left and sees half of a zombie stuck against the wall and is begin held there by a saw blade. On the floor are numerous saw blades and two large metal hooks. The girls head downstairs but in their path is a horde of zombies. Alyx uses the gravity gun to hold a saw blade. She fires the blade into the zombies and is able to cut three of them in half. Dawn fires her 357 into them, killing some of them. More keep coming. Alyx gets another saw blade and cuts more zombies in half. One of the zombies is crawling on the ground despite being cut in half. Dawn shoots it in the head. Dawn is out of 357 ammo and takes out her machine gun. Alyx takes out her 357 and they move down the stairs, firing shots into the zombies. Then, everything falls silent.

DAWN: There's a shitload of them.

ALYX: Yeah, they used to be citizens here.

They make their way past the bloody bodies and then head back outside. There are fires and dead zombies on the ground. Then, they hear a strange growling sound. Dawn sees a silhouette of a zombie on the rooftop and it is moving quickly.

ALYX: It's one of the fast ones. We gotta shoot it, right in the head or we'll be finished real quickly.

The zombie quickly runs towards them. Dawn fires her machine gun at it and Alyx uses her 357. The zombie stops moving and falls to the ground. Alyx begins running towards another building and Dawn follows. The strange growling is heard again. A fast zombie is right behind Dawn. Alyx turns around and stops running, she fires a shot and hits the zombie right in the head, just a few feet away from Dawn. She looks behind her and sees the dead zombie. They run into the building.

INT. BUILDING

The other side is blocked off and the girls decide to head upstairs. In their path are two more zombies. Dawn uses her machine gun to clear them out.

DAWN: I'm running low on ammo.

ALYX: Me too.

They head up another flight of stairs and out of the door.

EXT. ROOFTOP

They gaze out at the darken city and see more old run down buildings. Dawn and Alyx look upon the dark hillsides and listen to the wind howl. Then, the Guardian appears at the adjacent building and points a rifle right at them. The girls become startled as the Guardian fires a shot towards them. Then, a fast zombie falls to the ground right beside them.

GUARDIAN: You'll do well to guard yourself.

He lights up a cigarette. When he lights up, a small light shines on the lower part of his face, revealing a red facial hair and a small scar on the chin..

GUARDIAN: Catch.

He throws two boxes of 357 ammo at them.

ALYX: Thank you.

GUARDIAN: You two have stirred up hell. It must be your specialty.

DAWN: Why don't you come down here? We could use another hand.

GUARDIAN: I got my own tribulations to attend to. You see that platform, walk across there and head into that building. Take the elevator to the ground. The church isn't far from here.

Then, a strange howling is heard. The fast zombies quickly come up to the rooftop. Dawn, Alyx, and the Guardian shoot them off the rooftops. More of them climb up the pipes. Dawn shoots it off. Another zombie climbs up but Alyx kicks it back down. The Guardian uses his rifle to shoot more of the fast zombies off the pipes. Then, everything falls silent.

GUARDIAN: See you around ladies.

The Guardian runs back into the house.

DAWN: Let's get out of here.

They walk across the platform.

ALYX: Why should we trust this guy?

DAWN: He's the only one we can trust, unless you have other ideas.

ALYX: I just want to get the hell out of here.

They reach the door and Dawn tries to open it but it's locked. Then, the strange howl is heard. They hear the clanking of metal and see the pipes moving back and forth. More fast zombies approach the rooftops and Alyx shoots them off. Dawn shoots the lock off the door and they run inside.

INT. BUILDING

They close the door and then hear the zombies moving across the metal. They move a large box in front of the door. Dawn looks out where the elevator is and sees more zombies climbing up the pipes. She uses her 357 to shoot them off the pipes. Everything falls silent. Dawn presses the button for the elevator and it begins to ascend. Suddenly, a fast zombie crashes through the window on the ceiling. The zombie grabs Alyx from behind and very quickly jumps back out of the window.

DAWN: Alyx!

EXT. ROOFTOP

She runs back outside and looks around for her. She sees the gravity gun lying on the street below.

DAWN: Alyx!

She hears the growling noise again. A fast Zombie is climbing the pipe. Dawn shoots it off and runs back inside.

EXT. STREETS

She gets off the elevator and runs around the corner. She looks through a small hole in the wooden barriers and sees the gravity gun in the distance. She runs back around and sees someone in the distance.

DAWN: Hey, you gotta help me, they got Alyx.

The silhouette comes closer. It has something around its shoulders. She hears a chirping sound. It comes closer and it is a zombie with black head crabs around it. The zombie throws a black head crab at her. She moves away and steps on it. She fires a shot at the zombie, knocking off the head crabs. The zombie is unfazed and throws another head crab at her. She shoots the head crab and it hits the ground. Dawn shoots the zombie and moves away. She sees a gas tank and picks it up. She throws it and right before it reaches the zombie, she shoots the gas tank, causing it to explode. The head crabs around zombie begin to catch fire and it throws them away. The head crabs are on fire and move towards Dawn. She shoots them with her machine gun. Dawn sees an opening around the head crabs and fires one shot into the zombies face. It falls to the ground, causing the head crabs to come off and run after Dawn. She points her machine gun at them but is out of bullets. She fires her 357 until she runs out of bullets. More of them keep coming and Dawn runs towards a fence. She jumps over it and runs down an alley. She sees dead zombies, bloodstains, and charred walls. She looks behind her and runs down the dark alley. She heads into a building.

INT. BUILDING

She leans against the wall and is breathing heavy. She closes her eyes and wipes the sweat away and realizes there is blood on her. She sees a shotgun with a box of ammo across the room. As she heads over, a zombie smashes through the door. It swings at her but Dawn is able to evade it. She kicks the zombie in the stomach and it stumbles back. She moves towards the shotgun, but the zombie throws a box at her, causing her to fall. The zombie moves closer and Dawn's vision is blurry. She grabs the shotgun and shoots the zombie in the head. She breathes a sigh of relief and stands up. She loads the shotgun and runs upstairs. A zombie appears in front of her but she shoots it down. There are 3 more and she shoots each of them in the head. Then, a small batch of thin head crabs appear at the other door. She quickly shoots each of them. She walks down a hallway while looking behind her. Then she hears someone laughing. She opens a door and the laughter gets louder. A zombie appears in front of her and she blasts it out of the window.

EXT. ROOFTOPS

She climbs out and sees the Guardian shooting at the small head crabs on the street below. The Guardian sees her.

GUARDIAN: You're still alive. I'm not surprised. You have done well. Look to your own salvation.

DAWN: Listen, you have to help me. They took Alyx. I don't know where she is.

GUARDIAN: Then, I'm afraid she can't be found. She is gone.

DAWN: Damn it! Don't say that. You have to help me find her. I'm not going to leave until I do.

GUARDIAN: I'll look but I cannot guarantee I will find her. If we are going to look, we have to hurry.

He runs back into the building. Dawn looks at the streets ahead and begins walking along the rooftops. Down below, are 4 zombies. She continues to walk until she reaches the end of the building. She sees 6 flammable barrels and shoots one of them. The barrels begin to catch fire and then explode, killing all 4 zombies. The other barrels begin to catch fire and eventually explode.

EXT. STREET

She climbs down the ladder and walks down the street. There are sounds of howling wind, growling, and the ravens caw. She looks around, holding her shotgun. Then, she hears a fast zombie coming behind her and she fires a shot at it, causing the zombie to tumble to the ground. She looks at the rooftops behind her and sees more fast zombies. She turns around and runs into an alley and hides in a dark corner. Then, the two zombies jump across the rooftops above her. She gets her shotgun ready while listening to the growling. One of the zombies runs into the alley. It looks around and Dawn points the shotgun at its head. She fires a shot, striking the zombie in the head. Then, more zombies from a distance begin to growl. She runs towards a door but it is locked. She kicks the door until it busts open.

INT. BUILDING

She runs into the dark room and listens to the zombies out in the alley. There is a small amount of light surrounding her. She leans against the wall and is breathing heavily. Then, two zombies come through the door and begin growling. One of them comes near her and she shoots it in the stomach. The other zombie quickly runs towards her but she is able to shoot it right in the head. She leans against a table and sees a small lantern. She turns the light on and holds it up right into a hanging corpse that has its face chewed off. She moves back and bumps into another hanging corpse with no eyes. She backs away and sees that there are more hanging corpses. She runs out of the building.

EXT. STREETS

She runs down the street as fast as she can as the howling wind and the growling occurs. Dawn runs past the dead bodies of citizens and aliens and then past a large missile like object in the ground. She sees a zombie in front of her and shoots it in the head.

She keeps running down the street and then turns into a dark alley. She passes dead aliens, charred bodies, and bloodstains. Then, she turns around and sees someone being hung by the neck. She points her shotgun at it and continues down the alley. She runs through a large steel door that has bloodstains on it, and locks it. Her only source of light is a torch on the side of the wall. Dawn is out of breath and sits against the battered brick wall. She checks her shotgun and sees that she has one shell left. She reaches into her tactical vest and takes out her last shell.

She loads the gun and sits quietly. She continues to breath heavily as sweat runs down her face. The mascara on her face is also running down her face. Suddenly, a loud banging is heard by the steel door. She hears the sound 3 times and then everything is silent. She gets her shotgun ready and slowly walks towards the door. Another bang is heard and she stops. When everything is silent, she moves closer to the door. She looks through the gap in the door and sees nothing but the city streets.

DAWN: Who's there? Answer me.

She slowly unlocks the door and opens it. There is nothing there. She breathes a sigh of relief. Then, Alyx falls from the side and lands on the ground. There are cuts on her arms and her clothes are torn. Dawn turns her over and there is a cut on the side of her face. There is also a bite mark on her shoulder. Dawn drags her behind the door and locks it.

DAWN: Alyx, come on.

She tries to wake her up by shaking her.

DAWN: Alyx?

Alyx suddenly opens her bloodshot eyes and turns to Dawn.

ALYX: Something's wrong. I feel dizzy. I've been bitten. The poison one.

DAWN: I'm going to get you out of here. I'll save you.

ALYX: You can't. Just go.

Dawn reaches into her vest and pulls out a recovery serum.

DAWN: Let's try this.

She injects Alyx. A few moments later, Alyx begins to vomit. She turns to the side and begins coughing. The redness in her eyes begins to disappear.

ALYX: What was that?

DAWN: The recovery serum.

ALYX: I feel, better.

She stands up.

DAWN: What do you know, it works.

Alyx hugs Dawn.

ALYX: Let's get the hell out of here.

DAWN: Right.

EXT. STREETS

Dawn and Alyx are walking across the streets. In the distance, they see the church.

DAWN: There it is.

The girls walk through a squeaking gate. In front of them is a graveyard. There is a fog around them. Then, they hear the growling sounds.

DAWN: Shit, I only have two bullets left.

ALYX: Where's that guy at?

Two zombies appear in front of them. Dawn shoots both of them in the head.

ALYX: This is the worst place I've ever been to.

DAWN: No kidding.

Then, Dawn sees a horde of fast zombies on the hills. She turns around and sees more of them on the rooftops. She hears the loud growling of the zombies. They are staring at Dawn and Alyx.

DAWN: Okay, now it's time to take off.

ALYX: Yeah, right.

The girls begin to run as fast as they can, passing the gravestones. The zombies leap off the hills and rooftops, keeping a sharp eye on Dawn and Alyx. The girls jump over rocks, pieces of wood, and empty holes. One of the zombies is quickly approach them.

DAWN: Alyx, run right at the gravestone. On my signal, turn to the right.

They run towards a large gravestone with the zombie quickly approaching.

DAWN: Okay turn!

Dawn turns to the left and Alyx turns to the right. The zombie runs right into the gravestone, causing it to break. The girls continue to run through the graveyard. Then, more zombies walk out in front of them. Dawn and Alyx quickly run past them. One of the zombies swings at Dawn and strikes the empty shotgun out of her hand. She makes it past the zombies, but Alyx is not in sight. She slows down and looks for her.

DAWN: Alyx!

Then, she hears the fast zombies growl and begins to run through the graveyard. She runs at a large gravestone as a zombie approaches her and quickly turns to the left. The zombie runs through it and falls to the ground. She continues to run as fast as she can, moving around the gravestones. Then, zombies begin to come out of the ground. They try to grab her, but she jumps over them and moves around them. She approaches a large steep hill and starts to climb it. Dawn slips off the hill. She sees a fast zombie coming right at her. There is a saw blade on the ground. When the fast zombie comes near, she throws the saw blade right at the zombie's neck, decapitating it. She tries to climb the hill again and keeps slipping down. The zombies are coming closer. She jumps on the hill again and before she slips, Alyx reaches her hand out from the top of the hill. She pulls her up and they catch their breath.

ALYX: Damn girl, you're slow.

DAWN: How did you get around so quickly?

ALYX: I found a shortcut.

They hear a growling sound.

DAWN: We gotta go.

They continue to run. Then, a horde of fast zombies make their way to the top of the hill. There is a large gate ahead of them. One of the zombies leaps into the air and is heading for Dawn. Suddenly, a loud gunshot is heard and the zombie is struck in the head. The Guardian is on the other side of the gate and has a sniper rifle. He shoots the remaining zombies. Dawn and Alyx stop when they make it to the gate. The Guardian opens the gate and they run through. They are now inside an area that is covered by scrap metal.

GUARDIAN: You made it.

DAWN: Thank you.

The girls catch their breath.

GUARDIAN: We still have to make it through the tunnel in there.

They hear the clanking of the metal above them.

GUARDIAN: Relax, they can't get through.

The Guardian smiles.

GUARDIAN: This way.

Dawn and Alyx look up and finally see the man's face. He has red hair and green eyes with a red goatee. He is wearing an hazard suit.

DAWN: What kind of an outfit is that**?**

GUARDIAN: It's what helps me stay alive.

INT. TUNNEL

The tunnel is dark and silent. The Guardian turns on a flashlight and leads the way. They walk past an area lit by torches. He turns around and smiles.

GUARDIAN: It's amazing you made it alive. You do know the Combine is looking for you right?

DAWN: Yeah.

GUARDIAN: Maybe you should stay here until things cool down.

ALYX: They got my father and her family is out there. We have to go look for them.

Dawn looks at the Guardian's face.

DAWN: You look familiar.

GUARDIAN: I do?

DAWN: I've seen your face before, I just don't remember where.

The Guardian shines the flashlight on his face and smiles.

GUARDIAN: Think harder. You'll get it.

FLASHBACK

Dawn finds an ID card in the woods of Black Mesa.

DAWN: It's you, Gordon Freeman. It was you who hurt Walter.

Gordon smiles.

GORDON: Hurt is such an soft word; it's more like, torture.

DAWN: How are you still alive?

GORDON: It's amazing what Combine technology can do. My legs are now mechanical. Pretty cool, huh?

Dawn punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Gordon rolls near a switch. He presses a button and green gases come out from the air vents below. Gordon puts on a gas mask. The girls feel lightheaded and fall to the ground.

Dawn opens her eyes and her vision is blurry. She sees Gordon holding a syringe. She tries to move but is tied down on a table. She looks to her left and sees Alyx also tied to a table. She is trying to free herself.

GORDON: There is a reason why I didn't kill you out there. I need your bodies for something I crave; I mean, need to experiment on. I may have a way to control those zombies out there. First, I need to turn you into one and then, I try to cure you. I've been the Guardian in Ravenholm ever since it was shelled. I've had many failed tests since then. You may have seen some of the bodies out there. You see, I never gave up science, it's my passion. I'll have to die in order to give up science. Now which one of you lovely ladies wants to go first? Any volunteers?

DAWN: You're a damn psycho.

GORDON: I guess it's you.

He walks towards her, holding a syringe and smiling. Alyx uses a small knife and cuts off her straps. She gets off the table and kicks Gordon in the face. She unties Dawn. Gordon gets up. Dawn kicks him in the face and he tumbles back to the ground. Alyx stabs him in the neck and Dawn smashes a large rock on his face. They run down the dark tunnel and are guided by a dim light.

ALYX: Who was that lunatic?

DAWN: Gordon Freeman. Walter told me a lot about him. He killed a bunch of people at Black Mesa. I though he was dead.

They see a light at the end of the tunnel.

DAWN: Come on.

They run up towards the light, passing a mining cart with a blade on it. When they make it halfway up, the cart begins to move.

ALYX: Get down!

They both go down as the mining cart passes them and goes up the hill. They hear a laugh. Gordon is at the bottom of the hill. The mining cart comes back down. The girls get up and run. When the mining cart approaches, they move to the side as the cart goes by. The cart passes them again and Dawn sees a spike on the ground. She picks it up and puts it in the ground. The mining cart gets stuck and the girls run up the hill.

GORDON: Get back here! I'm not through.

Gordon runs towards them, passing the cart. He quickly gains on them and shoves Alyx out of the way. She crashes into the wall and lays on the ground. He tackles Dawn and is now on top of her. He laughs.

GORDON: The zombies can't out run mechanical legs, what makes you think you can?

He gets out a syringe.

GORDON: Now for the experiment.

He puts one hand on Dawn's face and raises the syringe into the air while letting out an evil laugh. The mining cart becomes loose and heads towards Gordon.

DAWN: I guess your going to give up science.

The mining cart slices Gordon in half and then flies off track, crashing into a wall. Gordon begins to crawl with his arms. Dawn stands up and kicks him in the face, causing the upper half of Gordon's body to tumble down the hill. She checks on Alyx, Who starts to get up.

DAWN: Alyx, come on, let's get out of here.


	15. Hell Fire

**CHAPTER 15: HELL FIRE**

EXT. TRAIN YARD

The girls have trouble adjusting to the light. Alyx looks back and sees the dark clouds above the hills. They bend over to catch their breath.

ALYX: Thank you. You saved my ass again.

DAWN: You saved my ass.

She sees a large box and sits on it. Alyx joins her. Suddenly, both girls are attacked from above. Two of the fast zombies are now on top of them. Then, two gunshots are quickly fired. The zombies are struck in the head and fall over. The girls lie there and look around. In the distance, they see a young man, wearing a large tan poncho, black pants, and combat boots, standing on the train with a sniper rifle. He waves to them and gets off the train. The young man runs towards them. Dawn and Alyx get up. Kurt McCall is heading towards them.

KURT: Dawn! Dawn!

He hugs Dawn, who is in shock.

KURT: I missed you so much. I thought you were dead. I've been listening on the radio about you.

DAWN smiles.

KURT: Well? No hello? Good to see ya?

Dawn hugs him and sheds a tear. Alyx smiles.

DAWN: Kurt, what happened to you?

KURT: We'll talk later; right now lets get the hell out of here. I got some people who want to meet you. We've been moving along until we ran out of weapons. We've been battered all over this damn city. They want you to join up with us and fight the Combine.

DAWN: Done.

Kurt turns to Alyx.

DAWN: This is Alyx Vance. Alyx, this is Kurt.

He salutes her and she waves back.

KURT: Nice to meet you. Come on, let's go.

They walk down the train tracks.

KURT: Man, you're a mess. You must have been through so much hell.

DAWN: I was in Hell.

KURT: Did you go through Ravenholm?

DAWN: Yeah.

KURT: Oh man, you're something else you know that? The crew is going to be shocked.

DAWN: I couldn't have done it with out her. She saved me.

KURT: Thanks for saving her. She means a lot to me.

ALYX: She saved me too. We make a great team.

KURT: Well were almost there.

They continue walking past the empty trains. There is a tunnel to the right.

KURT: This way.

ALYX: I'm not going in another tunnel, especially a dark one.

KURT: Relax, it's safe in here.

EXT. CITY 17-STREETS

Rick and Sherry are shooting at the oncoming Combine members. Leon tosses a grenade at a car, which explodes and takes out a few Combine members. Barnes shoots at the Combine members in the windows of the building. A drop ship flies over them and the crew runs in the opposite direction. Then, a rocket strikes the ground behind them, sending them to the ground and causing them to lose their weapons. More citizens appear and begin firing at the Combine. Sherry is lying on the ground, unconscious. Rick goes over to her.

RICK: Wake up!

BARNES: Is she okay?

She opens her eyes.

RICK: You and Leon go with the rest of them, I have to take care of her.

He nods. Leon and Barnes join up with the other citizens. Rick picks up Sherry and carries her into an abandoned store.

SHERRY: My arm...

RICK: We'll stay here for a while.

SHERRY: Will they be okay?

RICK: Let's hope so.

Then, two Combine members enter the store holding stun batons. Rick stands up and punches one of them down. He kicks the other one out of the window. Then, more Combine members appear. One of them uses a tazer gun on Rick. He falls to the ground. One of the Combine members punches Sherry in the face, knocking her out. A drop ship lands out on the street. The Combine members carry them inside and the drop ship takes off.

INT. DROP SHIP

Rick and Sherry are tied to a table. Mercy turns around in her seat and smiles.

MERCY: More prisoners.

She turns back to the pilot.

MERCY: Headquarters.

She drinks a martini and smiles.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB

A scientist falls to the ground and begins crawling away from Adrian and Rachel. He uses the katana to stab him in the leg. The scientist screams. He twists the katana and the scientist tries to move his leg away.

SCIENTIST: Please don't kill me. Please.

ADRIAN: You're such a damn pussy. Where's Dawn?

SCIENTIST: I won't tell you. You're going to have to kill me.

Adrian nods at Rachel and she gets on top of him. She cuts the top of his forehead and he screams.

ADRIAN: One more chance pussy. Where is she?

The scientist shivers.

SCIENTIST: I heard she went through the canal and then through Ravenholm.

ADRIAN: Ravenholm? What a shit hole!

SCIENTIST: If she made it through, then they are near the coast. That's all I know.

Adrian smiles.

ADRIAN: The coast. I know where that is. Rachel get up.

She is angry. Adrian pulls her up by the hair and she screams.

ADRIAN: Shut the fuck up.

Adrian picks the scientist up.

ADRIAN: Lead us out of here dickhead.

The scientist limps as he leads the way. Adrian and Rachel follow. He puts his arm around her, kisses her, and smiles. The scientist holds on to the side of the wall.

SCIENTIST: My leg is hurting.

ADRIAN: Your leg is hurting? Why don't I stab you in the arm or break your neck, or shoot you in the stomach. Those are the things me and my platoon went through in Iraq. They were hurting and we still marched ten miles with these dumb Arabian fucks trying to blow our fucking heads off. Now walk.

The scientist walks slowly and leads them to a large circular section. They walk through the area and towards the hall in front of them. He notices another hall to the right.

ADRIAN: What's down there?

SCIENTIST: It's just a hall with more rooms.

ADRIAN: You mean more scientists.

He notices a room to the right. He enters and a few seconds later he comes out with an MP7 and a box of ammo. He loads the gun and points it at the scientist.

SCIENTIST: Please, I'll lead you out.

ADRIAN: You'll do it later.

Adrian kicks him in the injured leg and he goes down screaming. He fires the gun into the air and few seconds later, a large group of scientists run out. They notice Rachel in the middle of the area and stop. Adrian begins shooting them. Large mists of blood occur as the scientists are hit. The scientists run away. Some of them are shot in the back. Adrian kicks one scientist in the stomach and then chops off the top of his head. He takes the top of the skull and throws it at another scientist. He stabs one of them in the chest and then kicks him down. He chops off another scientist's head. Then, he cuts through the middle of one scientist's head and slowly pulls out the blade, taking large amounts of blood and pieces of the brain. He shoots more scientists, causing massive amounts of blood to splatter. He grabs one scientist and shoves him down. Rachel stands over the scientist and then sits on top of him. She slices his throat, killing him. Adrian grabs another scientist and uses the katana to slice into his stomach. The scientist falls to his knees and Adrian chops off his head. Rachel jumps on a desk and then jumps on a scientist who has his back turned. She digs her fingers into his eyes and slices his throat. Adrian looks around the room, which now has dead, chopped up and bullet riddled bodies on the ground, and blood on the wall. He grabs one scientist by the neck and places the MP7 in his mouth. He pulls the trigger. He reloads the gun and sees two more scientists trying to run. He shoots both of them in the face. He looks down at the injured scientist and walks over to him. Rachel walks over and grins at him. The scientist shivers.

ADRIAN: Get up fuck head.

The scientist gets up. Rachel puts her bloody hand on the scientists face and takes it off, leaving a bloody handprint. She uses her finger to wipe blood on his forehead. Adrian grabs him and shoves him forward. They walk down the hall.


	16. Joan Of Arc

**CHAPTER 16: JOAN OF ARC**

INT. TUNNEL

Dawn, Alyx, and Kurt walk through the tunnel, which is being lit by the sunlight. They turn left, walk a few feet and turn right. They reach a large area. A light attached to a generator lights the place, the walls are decaying, and the metal pipes above are rusted. There is a teen-age boy sitting on a platform in front of them. The teen stands up and walks towards Kurt. This is RASHAD. He has dark skin with long dreadlocks and black eyes. He has a medium build and is wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with black pants. There is a bandage on his arm and a speck of blood on the side of his shirt.

KURT: I found them. Dawn, Alyx, this is Rashad.

Rashad nods.

RASHAD: Nice to meet you. Well if it isn't the two most notorious rebels.

He shakes Dawn's hand and then Alyx's. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

RASHAD: Really nice to meet you.

KURT: They made it through Ravenholm.

RASHAD: You made it through Hell.

KURT: We'll maybe we can get going now. I'm not staying in this cave.

RASHAD: How? we don't have any weapons? You don't have any bullets in that rifle.

KURT: I only have two. We'll we have to move out anyway. The Combine will sweep this area eventually.

ALYX: We're going to the citadel. That's where they have my father. I'm guessing if the people we're looking for are still alive, they might be there.

RASHAD: Good idea.

He smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, someone is watching them from the platform. It is Cassidy.

CASSIDY: What's the matter, you turning into a bunch of chicken shits?

They turn around and see her. Cassidy notices Dawn.

CASSIDY: Well, well, well, it's the pink haired whore. I'm not done with you.

She jumps over the railing and rushes towards Dawn.

KURT: Cassidy, stop!

Dawn moves to the side and throws her down. She gets on top of her and they exchange fists. Kurt and Rashad pull them away and Alyx steps in the middle.

ALYX: Stop! We're not going to destroy each other.

CASSIDY: I'll rip your damn heart out.

DAWN: Go for it.

KURT: (_yelling_) Knock this shit off!

They stop struggling.

KURT: Cassidy, you're not fighting with her. Nobody is fighting with each other.

Cassidy frees herself from Rashad.

CASSIDY: Get off of me.

She stares at Dawn.

CASSIDY: She's the one who started all this. If she didn't escape, the Combine wouldn't be all over the damn place. We wouldn't be in this cave.

RASHAD: No, we would be inside Nova Prospekt, turning into slaves for the Combine.

Cassidy sits down on an old wooden chair.

CASSIDY: You better hope we don't go into any dark places little girl.

DAWN: If you're so brave, why aren't you out there by yourself, huh?

KURT: Dawn, just leave her alone. Cassidy, you leave her alone.

CASSIDY: Well, look at the big man stepping up for his little girl.

KURT: (_to Dawn_)Just forget her. It looks like you to could wash up. There's a pipe in the other area with running water. We also have clothes for the both of you.

DAWN: I would like to get this junk off me.

Dawn has her clothes off and is under the pipe. She lets the water run onto her head and run down her body as the blood and dirt wash away. She looks at the rocks around her as they flicker in the small torchlight. She puts her head back under the running water. Then, a pair of hands grabs her breasts and she is startled. She turns around and sees Adrian smiling at her. Then, he is gone. She turns off the water and grabs a towel.

INT. MAIN AREA

Alyx now has on a clean white sleeveless shirt with her tactical vest on and black cargo pants and the same black boots. Her hair is wet and she dries it off with a small towel. Dawn walks in wearing the same shirt as Alyx but has on olive drab pants as well as the same black boots. Alyx is talking to Kurt and Rashad. She is showing them some fighting moves. Dawn watches them. Alyx and Rashad smile at each other. Then Rashad begins to show Alyx some fighting moves. He guides her arm in the proper direction. Kurt walks over to Dawn.

KURT: All set?

DAWN: Yeah. (_pause_) So tell me, what happened to you?

KURT: I remember waking up inside a room full of computers. I was lying on the floor. Then, a few Civil Protection members marched in and took me on this train. I rode it all the way out a few miles from here. Rashad was on the same train as me. When we got off, we saw a large screen of Mercy talking a bunch of nonsense. Then we found out what they wanted us to do.

DAWN: Become slaves?

KURT: Become Civil Protection members. They were going to strap us to a chair and place a bunch of wires into our brains. That's when him and me fled. We fought the CP's all over the streets, the woods, and the tracks, everywhere. That's when we ran into Cassidy. She said she escaped from Nova Prospekt.

DAWN: Yeah, I know where she was.

KURT: We heard about you on the radio. All I wanted to do was find you, that's it.

DAWN: That's what I've been trying to do.

Cassidy is exercising using a metal barrel. She does squat thrusts and overhead lifts. She tosses the barrel aside and sits on a rock.

CASSIDY: So are we going?

Everyone looks at her.

EXT. TRAIN TRACKS

The group is walking along the tracks.

DAWN: Let's be careful, if the Combine comes out we're screwed.

CASSIDY: No shit.

Alyx is walking alongside Rashad.

ALYX: So where've you been?

RASHAD: Sticking by Kurt. You don't know what hell him and me been through.

ALYX: I have an idea.

Then, they hear radio chatter nearby. Dawn waves everyone to move under a boxcar and they all do so. A few moments later, a Combine member walks by. Dawn slowly moves behind him. Kurt looks on, alarmed. Dawn breaks his neck and the Combine member falls to the ground. Dawn takes his machine gun and some ammo.

KURT: Are you crazy? You could have been killed.

DAWN: I could have been killed lots of times. Now, where there's one, there's always a lot more. Let's move forward.

ALYX: With only one gun?

DAWN: It's the only choice we have, unless you want to wait for more to come by.

RASHAD: Yeah, let's go.

DAWN: Check the boxcar and see if there is anything inside. But be careful.

Rashad opens the door while Dawn points the gun at the boxcar. Nothing is inside except for a box of grenades.

KURT: Finally.

DAWN: Grab as many as you can.

They take the grenades.

DAWN: Is everyone ready?

CASSIDY: I got a question, who named you leader?

Everyone is silent.

CASSIDY: I gotta right to be in charge.

DAWN: Why?

Cassidy walks right up to Dawn and flexes her bicep.

CASSIDY: That's why. I'm stronger than all of you. Why should we let some pink haired, punk rock, street trash, Avril Lavigne wannabe tell us what to do?

RASHAD: Hey stop this, we need to stick together.

ALYX: He's right.

DAWN: If you're so tough, go through Ravenholm. I'll even give you my gun.

Everyone looks at Cassidy.

CASSIDY: I can do it.

DAWN: Then do it.

Cassidy is silent.

CASSIDY: I don't have to listen to Joan of Arc. I do what I want to do.

DAWN: Then do what you want to do.

Cassidy looks at her in disapproval. Then, Combine members appear at a distance in front of them. They begin shooting at the group as they take cover. Rashad throws a grenade. A few seconds later, it blows up, sending a few Combine members into the air. Dawn begins shooting at the Combine, taking one of them out. The group comes out and looks down the tracks. The Combine members are lying on the tracks. Dawn walks out in front of the group.

DAWN: It's going to get worse before it gets better.

INT. CITADEL

Metal containers move across the large rail above. They contain men and women. Eli Vance is being held in one of them. He looks down below and sees airships along the wall. Next, he sees a Combine member standing behind a citizen who has turned into a slave. He looks to his right and sees Rick, who is also looking around. Next to Rick is Sherry. Eli sees a train moving at top speed down below. They move around a corner and head towards a dark area.


	17. Highway To Hell

**CHAPTER 17: HIGHWAY TO HELL**

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB-MINE SHAFT

The scientist is leading Adrian through the tunnel. He sees a large box to the left.

ADRIAN: What's in here?

He opens it and there are two machine guns, a 357 magnum with ammo grenades, and a large ax.

ADRIAN: Jackpot!

He takes the guns and sees a mine cart nearby.

ADRIAN: Put these on the cart and wheel it through the tunnel.

SCIENTIST: But those are for the people fighting in the rebellion.

Adrian points a 357 magnum right at his head and pulls the trigger. All that is heard is a click.

ADRIAN: Boom! It's over. Now load it up or the next time I pull this trigger (_loads gun_) your head is coming off.

He points the gun at him. The scientist swallows.

SCIENTIST: Okay, I'll do it, just don't kill me.

The scientist loads the box onto the cart. Then, a radio message is heard from Mercy.

MERCY: Attention citizens of City 17, it appears our two significant rebels Dawn and Alyx, have made it past Ravenholm. That means they are near the train tracks by the coast. Find them and kill them.

ADRIAN: Dawn. She's still alive. Now it's time to find her.

SCIENTIST: Please no.

ADRIAN: Shut your fucking mouth and get moving.

The scientist pushes the cart. Rachel is right behind the scientist. She puts her hands on the back of his head and he begins to shiver.

ADRIAN: Don't worry, she's just playing.

EXT. TUNNEL

The scientist pushes the cart outside. Rachel points her knife at him and he backs away. She places her thumbs over the scientist's eyes and he shivers. She smiles and puts her face close to his neck.

ADRIAN: Rachel my love, stay here with him. I'm going up there to see where we are. And you nerd, don't touch her.

SCIENTIST: She's going to kill me.

ADRIAN: Maybe. Remember I said that I would not kill you.

Rachel puts her hand on his neck and he falls to his knees, crying. He climbs up the hill and sees a long dirt road. He also sees a dune buggy about 30 yards away. He smiles. He climbs back down and sees the scientist on all fours near Rachel.

ADRIAN: I'm surprised she didn't kill you, but it's a good thing, huh? Cause your loading this junk onto the dune buggy over there. Now get moving.

The scientist pushes the cart along a dirt path. Rachel is sitting inside the cart, staring right at the scientist. Adrian is behind him holding a 357 and the ax. They turn a corner and see the dune buggy ahead. It is 20 yards below them. Then, a scientist walks near the dune buggy and does not notice Adrian. The scientist cleans the bars and the steering wheel and checks the tire pressure. Adrian takes the ax and throws it at the scientist. The ax strikes the scientist on the head. The scientist immediately falls down a steep hill.

They approach the dune buggy and Adrian looks at it. It is a two seater with large tires and bars around it. It has a large storage box in the back, right in front of the motor. There is also a gun attached to the driver's side.

ADRIAN: What piece of shit! But it will have to do. Now load the weapons in the box.

The scientist puts the weapons in the box. Adrian walks up to him and shoves him aside. Rachel gets in the passenger seat and Adrian looks at the scientist.

ADRIAN: You just got japped mother fucker!

He fires the 357 magnum and the bullet strikes the scientist in the head. He falls down the hill and Adrian smiles. He starts the dune buggy and drives it along the dirt path. He accelerates, passing dead bodies along the way. He drives until he reaches the coast. He stops the dune buggy and it slides along the sand. Adrian looks out at the beach area. Rachel stares at the water ahead.

They are out of the vehicle. Adrian is standing by the shore and Rachel is sitting under a shaded rock. He looks out at the incredible view. He walks over to where Rachel is and brushes her hair back. He begins kissing her. He pulls down her dress and they begin to make love.

EXT. TRAIN YARD

Dawn and the group reach a row abandoned buildings. There are numerous flammable barrels and broken down vehicles. Up ahead is an area blocked off by a broken down train.

ALYX: Looks like we have to go through the buildings.

Inside a truck are more pulse rifles and ammo.

KURT: Jackpot!

Then, Dawn hears radio chatter from a distance.

DAWN: Everyone, quiet. I hear something.

Then, the Combine storms out of the building, firing shots at them. They fire back, hitting the flammable barrels. One of them explodes, sending a few Combine members flying. Cassidy notices a few more on the room. She shoots them off. Dawn and Kurt take cover behind a wrecked truck and fire shots at the oncoming Combine members. Rashad throws a grenade. It lands under a wrecked car. The explosion sends the car into the air, causing some of the Combine members to fall. Cassidy runs through the fence.

DAWN: (_yelling_) Hold up!

She ignores Dawn and begins shooting at the Combine. She sees one Combine member crawling on the ground with blood around him. She grabs him by the head and slams him into the ground. The rest of them come through the fence.

DAWN: I told you to hold up.

CASSIDY: I can take care of myself.

KURT: We can't afford to lose anybody.

Then, they hear gunfire inside the building.

DAWN: Come on.

INT. WAREHOUSE

The Combine and a few citizens are engaging in combat. One of the citizens is hit and goes down. Dawn and the group run into the building and immediately fire at the Combine members, killing all of them. A man approaches them. This is Deno.

DENO: Well, if it isn't the famous Dawn and Alyx. I'm glad to see you. I can't believe you made it through Ravenholm. The Combine has been raiding every building to hunt you two down. They will stop at nothing to hunt each of you down.

DAWN: We're not going to let that happen.

DENO: Okay. I know I can't talk you out of moving ahead. All I can do is give you more ammo and weapons. This way.

They pass by a downed citizen. There is a woman taking care of him.

INT. SUPPLY ROOM

They are looking at the numerous weapons. There are MP7s, magnums, shotguns, and an ammo clip for a sniper rifle. Kurt loads his sniper rifle and stores the rest of the ammo in his utility belt. Deno is showing Dawn and Alyx the map.

DENO: We're on the coast right now. All you have to do is follow it along with the roads. The citadel is only a few miles away. It may not be easy to pass through. Trust me, I know.

DAWN: Me and Alyx went through hell along the canals. I know what it's like.

DENO: Yeah, well there is this group that was once part of the Black Ops. They call themselves " The Assassins." They're trained like ninjas. The only way you'll even have a chance against them is to take them out in the open. If you're in the woods, you're as good as dead.

DAWN: Thanks for the tip. We have to get going now.

DENO: We're with you all the way. I would lead my crew out there but we have to help others along the way. Oh, I almost forgot, stay away from the water; they have leeches in there that will eat you alive.

Then, a woman rushes into the room.

WOMAN: Guys you better come out side, Mercy is on the monitor.

INT. WAREHOUSE-MAIN ROOM

They run into the room. Mercy is on a large screen that is located along the wall.

MERCY: ...if you find Dawn and Alyx, do not help them, do not apprehend them, kill them. I already have Dawn's family as well as Eli, Alyx's beloved father.

Dawn and Alyx look on in shock.

MERCY: You see, I'm not the type of person who says: surrender or I will kill them. I want you to fight; I want you to come here. I'm not a coward, I don't back down when someone challenges me. So go ahead and fight, because I know it's a battle you will indisputably lose. And I would love to see you suffer defeat while your family watches.

Mercy walks towards Rick and Sherry who are trapped in metal containers. She touches Rick's face and smiles and then walks over to Eli and touches his face.

MERCY: Don't surrender Dawn. I know you're not a coward. I'll be waiting.

Mercy displays an evil grin. Dawn picks up a wooden stick and begins hitting the ground.

DAWN: Shit! That damn Mercy is a dead bitch.

ALYX: Calm down. We need to use our heads.

Dawn walks towards Deno.

DAWN: Thanks for everything.

DENO: Take her down for all of us.

EXT. COAST

The group is along the shore. Dawn is looking out at the ocean. Alyx walks by her.

ALYX: Are you calm yet?

DAWN: No.

ALYX: You have to be. You can't go in there angry. It's what she wants. (_pause_) You heard what she said. We can't give up. We have to fight. This is the biggest challenge you will ever face. You have to keep your cool.

Dawn sees the citadel in the distance. It is mostly covered by thin clouds.

DAWN: I don't back down from a challenge either.

They walk along the coast area, passing small hills and dark tunnels. There are abandoned houses nearby. Dawn leads them up a hill and onto the damaged road. There are more broken down vehicles along the shoulder. The sun is beginning to go down as they walk into an open field. Ahead of them is an abandoned farm. There is also a Combine APC nearby.

KURT: It's a Combine APC.

RASHAD: Where that thing is, the Combine is nearby.

Then, a grenade falls right in the middle of them. Without word, they quickly run in opposite directions. The grenade explodes, sending them to the ground. Kurt takes out his sniper rifle and begins firing at the oncoming Combine members. Rashad throws a grenade near the farm and the explosion sends a few Combine members into the air and over the cliff. Dawn is able to shoot two Combine members. They walk towards the farm. Suddenly, Cassidy fires her 357 at the house. A Combine members stumbles out, holding its throat. He falls to the ground. They reach the farm. Nothing is inside except for empty boxes.

They continue up the road and stop when they reach a dark tunnel. There are roadblocks in the way.

KURT: Maybe we shouldn't go through there.

DAWN: Well, it's either that or walk along the cliffs.

ALYX: We don't know what's in there.

RASHAD: I got this flashlight but I don't know if the batteries will last.

Cassidy steps near the tunnel.

CASSIDY: Listen, you pussies can stay out here, I'm going in there.

DAWN: Don't.

Dawn grabs her arm and Cassidy pulls away from her.

CASSIDY: (_pointing at Dawn_) Don't touch me!

Cassidy walks in the tunnel. Dawn stands there and watches her until she disappears into the darkness.

RASHAD: Maybe we should go after her.

DAWN: Maybe.

KURT: We need her.

Dawn looks at Rashad.

DAWN: Get your light ready.

INT. DARK TUNNEL

Rashad shines the flashlight ahead of them. The light is bright enough to illuminate the area in front of them.

DAWN: (_whispering_) Stay quiet.

They come across a pool of blood and a dead citizen lying against the wall.

DAWN: (_whispering_) Run.

As soon as they start running, a fast zombie appears in front of them. Dawn uses her shotgun to blow it away. They hear more behind them. Rashad points the light behind them and sees three more coming their way. Kurt takes out his sniper rifle and is able to shoot all three of them. Then, a horde of zombies is up on a platform to the side. They fire bullets, clearing out the zombies.

DAWN: Come on!

They run through the tunnel. Then, they run into an area blocked off by wrecked cars. The area is well lit by the numerous fires located on the side. Rashad turns off the flashlight. More fast zombies appear and they are able to shoot them.

ALYX: Damn it! Cover me while I reload.

Dawn stands in front of Alyx and shoots the oncoming zombies. Kurt uses his sniper rifle until he is out of ammo. Then, he uses his MP7. Everything falls silent.

DAWN: We're going through the cars, and be careful.

They walk on top of the wrecked cars. Then, numerous head crabs begin leaping at them. They shoot them away as they move across the cars.

DAWN: Shit! I'm out.

She takes out her 357 and helps them shoot the head crabs away. More fast zombies appear and then, they hear a gun shot. Cassidy is on the other side of the cars and she begins picking off the zombies. They are able to clear the area.

CASSIDY: Nice to see you ain't a bunch of pussies.

EXT. TUNNEL

They walk away from the tunnel and up on a small hill. Kurt reloads his sniper rifle.

CASSIDY: I'm running low, who's got ammo?

RASHAD: I'm running out to.

DAWN: We need to conserve our ammo or else it's going to be a long way down the road.

EXT. SHORE

Adrian is carrying Rachel to the dune buggy. He puts her inside and smiles.

ADRIAN: It's time to go find Dawn and her little friend.

He drives the dune buggy at high speed across the sand. Then, he drives across a grassy field. He sees a group of scientist and uses the gun to shoot them down. He smiles and continues down the road. He heads towards another group of scientist. They are able to move out of the way as he drives by. He turns to the side and shoots at the scientists, hitting some of them. Adrian and Rachel smile. They make it onto the desolate road. He sees the citadel in the distance and smiles. He drives toward an area that appears to be a small village. He stops the car and steps out.

ADRIAN: Wait here.

He looks around the area and sees old houses and supply sheds. There is a ship that is wrecked on the shore nearby. There is also a broken down oil tanker near one of the houses. Ahead of him, is a row of motorcycles. He sees a radio nearby and picks it up. He tunes to other stations until he hears a song being played. It is "Dance of the Vampires" by Scientist. He listens to it for a while until a group of citizens appear behind him. They are holding guns. Some of them have goatees. They are all wearing leather jackets, black pants, black boots, and are wearing bandannas, resembling a biker gang. The leader, LEMMY steps closer.

LEMMY: Hey ninja man.

Adrian turns around.

LEMMY: This is the wrong side of town for you.

ADRIAN: Whoa, I'm not here to cause trouble.

Lemmy sees Rachel in the car.

LEMMY: Who's the babe?

ADRIAN: That's my wife.

Lemmy laughs.

LEMMY: Lucky man.

The gang surrounds him.

LEMMY: What brings you here?

ADRIAN: I'm after Dawn.

Lemmy laughs.

LEMMY: We're after her too. We've been hunting her for a while now.

ADRIAN: I heard she was on the coast.

LEMMY: She's going for the citadel. Her mommy and daddy got captured. I want to collect that reward Mercy is offering us. We could use a ninja assassin. I'll take some of my guys along.

ADRIAN: (_smiling_) Guys, I'd be glad to help.

The gang gets on their motorcycles. One of them moves close to Rachel. She grin at him and threatens him with her knife. He moves off his bike. He pulls a gun on her but Adrian pushes it down.

ADRIAN: I don't think so. You stay away from her and she'll be nice, right honey?

Rachel stares at the biker.

LEMMY: You ready?

ADRIAN: I've been ready.

Adrian drives down the road with Lemmy and 6 bikers following him.


	18. Dusk Till Dawn

**CHAPTER 18: DUSK TILL DAWN**

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE-LATE EVENING

Dawn and the group are searching through boxes.

DAWN: There's nothing here.

ALYX: We're screwed. There's more Combine members out there and soon we won't have a way to defend ourselves.

DAWN: We're still going to fight. All the way to the bitter end.

RASHAD: Let's hope the Combine is running low on ammo.

CASSIDY: What's the matter? I thought we were supposed to be rebels? Why are you acting scared?

KURT: I know you are. You may not admit it.

CASSIDY: I may be a lot of things, but I'm not scared.

Then, they hear a vehicle driving nearby. Dawn looks out the window and sees a Combine APC on the road.

DAWN: Everyone get down. It's that damn Combine car again. We gotta shoot it down.

RASHAD: We can't, it's bulletproof. I've tried shooting it before.

KURT: I bet my rifle can take out the tires.

DAWN: It's worth a try.

The APC drives near. Suddenly, the APC begins firing at house. They get on the floor as the bullets fly through the wooden walls. Then, the gunfire stops.

KURT: We gotta go. The gun takes awhile before it charges.

They run out of the house and down the street. The APC follows them as they continue running down the road. Cassidy points her gun behind her and fires a few shots at the APC. The bullets deflect off the vehicle. They run up a hill. Then, Kurt falls behind. Dawn looks around for him and sees that he is behind the APC.

DAWN: Kurt, come on!

He stops and takes out his sniper rifle. He fires a shot at the tire and the APC shakes. He fires more shots until the APC begins to spin to the side. Then, the vehicle crashes through a guardrail and hangs off the edge. Kurt fires another shot and the APC goes over the hill. It rolls on the rocks and lands in the water. They catch their breath. Dawn meets up with Kurt.

DAWN: Nice shooting.

KURT: Thanks.

DAWN: How many more do you got in there?

KURT: Two more.

Then, two drop ships fly over them.

DAWN: Get ready!

A few moments later, Combine soldiers begin firing at them. They fire back while heading for cover. Rashad tosses a grenade. It explodes near a large rock, which rolls down a hill and crushes a few Combine soldiers. There are Combine soldiers up on a bridge. One of them fires and nearly hits Alyx. She fires her 357 and is able to hit one of them. She tosses a grenade, which lands on the bridge. It explodes, sending the rest of the Combine soldiers falling to the ground. Then, everything falls silent. They all stand up.

RASHAD: Nice shot Alyx.

ALYX: Thanks.

DAWN: I got a feeling there's more of them. So be on the look out.

They walk up the road. Suddenly, an explosion occurs to the hill beside them, sending all of them to the ground. Then, another explosion occurs on the road in front of them. There is a helicopter in the sky. A Combine solider is holding an RPG launcher. They shoot at the helicopter as it flies to the left.

DAWN: (_yelling_) Run under the bridge!

They run under the bridge as the helicopter circles around.

DAWN: It doesn't know where we are. It won't shoot at us.

KURT: I can take out the RPG.

DAWN: No. It will take to long to set your shot.

ALYX: How about we lob a grenade at it?

RASHAD: It's going to take more than one.

DAWN: I'm down to my last one.

KURT: I don't have any.

CASSIDY: I'm all out.

DAWN: Okay, Alyx, Rashad, we're going to bomb the shit out that chopper. Just don't miss.

KURT: Dawn, please be careful.

She nods. Alyx and Rashad are close by.

RASHAD: It's coming.

Dawn nods. The helicopter comes around and the three toss their grenades at the helicopter. The helicopter fires shots at them, but they are able to evade the shots. The grenades explode, causing the helicopter to catch fire and go up in smoke. It flies away and crashes into the ground. The rest of the group joins up.

DAWN: Well that's all the grenades. Come on.

They are now on the sand area by the shore. They march on while gazing out at the ocean. Then, Combine soldiers appear on the cliffs. They begin shooting at them. The group runs while firing shots at the Combine. Cassidy's machine gun is empty and she takes out her 357 and begins firing at the Combine. Dawn is completely out of ammo. Kurt eventually runs out.

KURT: I'm using my rifle.

DAWN: No, there's a lot more than two out there.

ALYX: I don't have anymore.

RASHAD: Me neither.

DAWN: Then we gotta run, head for the woods.

Cassidy is still firing shots at the Combine and she is able to hit some of them.

DAWN: Let's go.

Cassidy follows them as they head towards the woods. She runs out of ammo and catches up with them. The Combine follows them until they reach the woods.

INT. WOODS

They run through the woods, avoiding, shrubs, fallen trees, and thorn bushes. Cassidy looks behind her and sees that no one is following them. She stops.

CASSIDY: Hey! We lost them.

They stop running.

DAWN: They could be coming after us.

KURT: She's right, let's go.

CASSIDY: They ain't coming.

RASHAD: She's right, I don't think they're following us.

ALYX: I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some rest.

INT. MERCY'S OFFICE-NIGHT

Eli is watching Mercy as she looks out the window and sees the night sky of City 17. She turns around and looks at Eli, still trapped in the metal container.

MERCY: It's beautiful. Somewhere out there your daughter and her little friend are part a mutiny. Do you know what the penalty for mutiny is? Death.

She touches Eli's face but he pulls away. She smiles and puts her hand down.

MERCY: You do know how easily I can kill you right?

ELI: Just let me out of here and we can find out.

MERCY: Eli, trust me, I don't want to kill you. At least not yet. If your daughter makes it here, I'm going to kill her right in front of you.

RICK: Hey, puppet.

Mercy looks at Rick, also in the metal container.

RICK: If you have so much courage, why aren't you out there? Why did you surrender the earth to the Combine? If you ask me, you're nothing but a chicken shit.

Mercy smiles and grabs his face.

MERCY: Because what we can have is a utopia. This was a lousy planet, full of corruption and evil.

She lets go of his face.

SHERRY: That's what's out there now.

MERCY: Wrong. The Combine obstructs the corruption and evil. Every citizen on this earth was the same way. Well, now they are, as long as they remain under my control.

RICK: Bitch.

Mercy turns to him and takes out a knife. She makes a small incision on his cheek. Rick grunts.

MERCY: Make another snide comment like that and the next one is across the throat.

She smiles and wipes the small amount of blood off his face. She looks at the blood, tastes it, and smiles.

INT. WOODS-NIGHT

Dawn and the group are sitting on a large log.

DAWN: Does anybody have any ammo left?

KURT: I think it's just me, inside this rifle.

DAWN: Then we have to fight our way to the citadel.

CASSIDY: Good.

RASHAD: (_to Alyx_) So how you feeling?

ALYX: Tired.

RASHAD: If you live my life, you get used to it. That's what it's like living in the ghetto. Crime, gangs, all over the place. In my neighborhood you had to run with a gang. If not, you're on your own.

ALYX: I know what you mean. I didn't live there myself but I had friends from school who did. I lived in a quiet, boring neighborhood. I always snuck out into the city.

Then, a rustling noise is heard.

ALYX: What the hell was that?

The noise is heard again.

ALYX: That.

CASSIDY: Uh, the wind.

RASHAD: That wasn't the wind.

Then, Kurt notices something behind Alyx and Rashad. At the same time, they notice something behind Kurt. Then, a group of women in tight black clothing surround them from about 30 yards away. They are quickly approaching. They all have long hair. Some have black, brown, and red hair. The women stare at them with evil eyes.

CASSIDY: Hey who are you?

DAWN: It's The Assassins. We gotta run right now.

CASSIDY: Hell no, let's kick their ass.

DAWN: Take them out into the open. Follow the trail. Come on.

They get up and run. Cassidy stands still for a while and runs after the group. The women quickly run after them. They easily jump across fallen trees, over logs, shrubs, and large rocks. There is a lighted house in the distance. Dawn runs to the right and Kurt follows her. Then, Alyx and Rashad run to the left down a dirt path.

ALYX: Dawn!

Cassidy runs to the left. Dawn and Kurt stop and look around.

DAWN: Where are they?

KURT: I don't know, but we gotta get out of these woods.

Then, two members of The Assassins jump down from the trees. They are each carrying bo staffs. They quickly begin to swing at Dawn but she is able to duck and throw a punch. The woman is able to dodge it and grab Dawn's arm and throw her over. She tries to step on her but she quickly rolls out of the way. The other woman is throwing a series of kicks and swings of the bo staff at Kurt. She is able to land some of the kicks. When she tries to hit him with the bo, Kurt ducks and punches her down. Dawn blocks the punches thrown at her and is able to hit the woman with an elbow. Dawn kicks her in the leg and then knees her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Kurt throws a hard punch at the other woman's face. He grabs her hair and slams her into a nearby tree.

DAWN: Come on!

They run down the dirt path.

EXT. ASSASSIN'S GROUND

Alyx, Rashad, and Cassidy finally make it out into the open. There is a large black house to the right.

ALYX: Dawn! Dawn!

RASHAD: Where are they?

Suddenly, a large number of the Assassins appear in front of them. One of them throws a punch at Cassidy but she grabs her arm and knocks her out with one punch. One Assassin punches Alyx in the stomach and knocks her down with a savate kick. Another Assassin throws a series of kicks at Rashad, he blocks most of them but is caught with a hard roundhouse kick, sending him down. Cassidy looks around at the Assassins who move in closer. An Assassin with black hair points to her and makes a throat slashing motion.

CASSIDY: If you want it, come and get it.

She takes out a pair of nunchuks and demonstrates a few moves. She charges towards Cassidy, swinging the nunchuks at her. Cassidy moves and knees her in the stomach. Then, she hits her on the back of the head with an elbow, knocking her out. Another Assassin comes up to her and tries a flying kick but Cassidy ducks. She delivers a hard kick right to the Assassin's face, knocking her out. Another one comes up to her and throws a series of quick punches. Cassidy evades them and hits her with a double ax handle punch, causing her to twirl around in the air and land on her face. Then, Dawn and Kurt make it to the open area. They begin fighting with the rest of the Assassins. Dawn helps Alyx up and the begins to fight the Assassins. Cassidy takes a moment to help Rashad up. He is able to grab one of the women and hold her arms. Cassidy delivers hard punches to her stomach and then to her face. Kurt grabs a rock and smashes it over one woman's face. Cassidy head butts one of them, causing her to fall to her knees. She grabs her arms and delivers a front kick to the woman's face. Dawn grabs one woman and begins punching her in the face. She uses the palm of her hand to strike her in the chest. Cassidy delivers a kick to one woman's knees, then her stomach, and then her face. She quickly spins around and kicks the last Assassin through the side of the black house. Dawn and Cassidy look at each other. Dawn smiles and Cassidy tries not to. Dawn raises her fist to her chest smiling at Cassidy. They continue down the road.

DAWN: Let's get out of here.

CASSIDY: I figured they were pussies.

EXT. ABANDONED VILLAGE

There are abandoned houses around them. There are holes and broken pieces of wood on the houses. One of the buildings has a wrecked car in the wall. Dawn walks beside Cassidy.

DAWN: Nice moves back there.

CASSIDY: Thanks.

DAWN: I'm glad you're on our side.

CASSIDY: Stick with me and you'll have nothing to worry about.

Dawn extends her hand and Cassidy shakes it.


	19. Hells Bells

**CHAPTER 19: HELLS BELLS**

EXT. STREET

The group sees the citadel in front of them, about 2 miles away, and walk towards it. The sounds of gunfire and explosions are heard in the background.

KURT: So what's in there?

ALYX: It's where the Combine controls the world.

They make it to a large quarry filled with debris, rocks, and old barrels. Then, the sound of a bell is heard. The group turns around as the sound is heard again. Dawn sees Adrian hitting a bell with the katana blade. Rachel and the biker gang are standing beside him.

ADRIAN: Daaaawn, time to play-ay!

ALYX: Who is that?

DAWN: It's that damn psycho, Adrian Shepard.

KURT: That must be the guy you told me about.

DAWN: Yeah.

Adrian, Rachel, and the biker gang come down from atop the hill and into the quarry. Cassidy takes out the nunchuks. Rashad picks up a metal stick and Alyx picks up a glass bottle. Adrian moves closer to Dawn.

ADRIAN: Welly, welly, welly, if it isn't little Dawn and the Camp Rock gang. Are you ready to die?

DAWN: Are you ready to get your ass kicked again?

Rachel smiles at them.

ADRIAN: Yeah, she's a little strange isn't she?

KURT: You're gonna die for what you did.

ADRIAN: What are you gonna do? Take me to the movies?

DAWN: How about it? You and me.

ADRIAN: One on one? You're crazy.

CASSIDY: Let me take him.

DAWN: Don't worry.

Kurt hands her a metal baton. Adrian gets his katana ready. The two groups back away as Adrian circles around Dawn while she watches him. He moves forward swinging the katana. Dawn avoids the blade and swings the stick at Adrian, causing him to move back and smile. He quickly moves forward swinging the katana at her. She blocks it with her stick and kicks him in the leg. She then kicks him in the stomach and he moves back.

ADRIAN: Is that all you got?

He tries to stab her again but she moves to the side and hits him with a backhand punch. He drops the sword. She quickly throws a series of hooks, causing Adrian to drop to one knee. She tries to hit him with stick, but he rolls out of the way. He quickly gets up and locks her in a chokehold.

ADRIAN: Remember the time we had? I think about it a lot.

Kurt runs towards her.

ADRIAN: Hold it Jonas Brother. One more step and I break her neck.

Kurt stops. The biker gang and Rachel look on. Kurt and the rest of the group are worried.

ADRIAN: So where's your dad? Did he ever become a real cop?

Dawn takes out a butterfly knife and unfolds it.

DAWN: Hey soldier boy, fuck you.

She stabs him in the leg and he lets go of her. He screams in pain and then Dawn kicks him in the face, knocking him down.

ADRIAN: Get 'em!

The biker gang rushes towards the group. Lemmy swings a large chain at Cassidy but she ducks, punches him in the groin, and then punches him in the face. Rashad throws a series of punches and kicks, knocking down a gang member. Kurt uses a rock and smashes it on the head of one of them. The biker goes down to one knee and Kurt kicks him in the face. Two of the gang members surround Alyx. One of them has a long wooden stick and swings at her. She ducks and the stick hits the other gang member. She quickly spin kicks both of them down and grabs the stick. Rachel is standing in front of Dawn. She grins at her and Dawn stares at her. Rachel tries to grab her but Dawn ducks and trips her. She gets on top of her and begins throwing a series of punches at her face. Rachel is unconscious. Then, rapid gunfire is heard. They turn around and see Adrian holding a machine gun.

ADRIAN: Fun's over.

The rest of the biker gang surrounds the group.

ADRIAN: Dawn, I'm going to allow you to decide which one of your little dumb fucks you want me to kill first.

DAWN: Put it down and fight you chicken shit.

Adrian laughs and points the gun at Dawn. Then, gunfire is heard. Everyone is startled. The biker gang begins to fall down with bullet holes in their backs. Then, Adrian is hit with numerous bullets and falls to his knees. He looks down at his chest and sees blood coming out. He looks at Dawn.

ADRIAN: Fucking wimp.

He falls on his face. Dawn looks at the bullet holes in his back. She looks up and sees Knox and his crew at the top of the quarry. They make their way towards Dawn.

KNOX: So, you must be the famous Dawn.

DAWN: Right.

KNOX: I heard about your dad. How exactly are you going to make it through there?

DAWN: We have to fight our way through.

KNOX: The problem is, there's a shit load of armed Combine members inside waiting for you.

DAWN: How would you know?

KNOX: Trust me, I know.

ALYX: We have to hurry.

KNOX: Relax, we'll go in with you.

Dawn nods.

KNOX: Guys, hand them some weapons.

They hand the group MP7's and Knox hands Dawn a pulse rifle.

KNOX: Let's kick their ass.

Suddenly, Rachel gets up and runs towards Kurt. He turns around and hits her in the face with the sniper rifle. She tumbles down a bed of rocks and lays unconscious.

KURT: Where do they get these freaks?


	20. Merciless

**CHAPTER 20: MERCILESS**

EXT. CITADEL

As they approach the entrance, a group of Combine soldiers come towards them. The two sides fire at each out until Dawn and the rest of the group clear them out. They head towards the large steel doors. Knox grabs a dead Combine soldier and drags him over to the retinal scanner. He places the soldier's hand on the scanner and the large steel doors open.

INT. CITADEL

In front of them is a large TV screen inside a dark steel area. Mercy appears on the screen and smiles.

MERCY: Dawn, Alyx, you made it. I'm looking forward to your visit in my office, all the way at the top. There's no shame in surrendering. Many others have opposed me and they have all succumbed to a massive defeat. See you soon.

Alyx shoots the screen, causing the glass to shatter and land on the floor. The group moves towards a large platform elevator. As they move up, Combine soldiers begin firing at them. The group is able to successfully defend themselves. The elevator stops. Around them are 8 walkways that don't have any guardrails. Seven of the entrances are blocked off. The group moves along the walkway. Then, Combine soldiers come out and they are able to shoot them down. They walk through the entrance. They are now in a large hallway. They make it to the other end and see nothing but dark steel along the walls and a large open space. Combine soldiers quickly surround the area. The group is able to defend themselves once again. Dawn sees an elevator and looks up. The elevator goes all the way to the top floor.

DAWN: There it is.

ALYX: It's a pretty small elevator.

DAWN: It looks like it will take a while.

KNOX: My guys will stay behind. We have to hold off the Combine.

DAWN: Me and Alyx will go up.

KURT: I'll go with you. I don't want to lose you again.

CASSIDY: I'll go.

DAWN: It's okay. It's our family that's up there.

KURT: Are you sure?

DAWN: Don't worry about me.

Kurt puts his hands on the side of her face and kisses her.

KURT: You better come back.

Dawn smiles.

KURT: (_smiling_) I'm serious.

DAWN: I will.

Cassidy walks up to Dawn and they shake hands.

CASSIDY: You're good. Real good.

DAWN: Thanks for everything. I owe you for saving our asses.

CASSIDY: I'll think of something.

Rashad looks at Alyx.

RASHAD: Don't get to brave.

ALYX: I'll try not to.

Dawn and Alyx get on the elevator. She looks at Kurt and smiles.

INT. ELEVATOR

Dawn sits down on the floor and Alyx sits down beside her as the elevator ascends.

EXT. HALLWAY

A few minutes later, Dawn and Alyx step out on the hallway.

ALYX: Is that her office?

DAWN: I guess we'll find out.

They walk towards the door. Suddenly, a blue force field surrounds them. They begin floating in the air. Then, their guns float away from them and disintegrate. The force field disappears and the girls drop to the floor.

ALYX: What the hell was that?

Then, two Combine soldiers come out of the office door and point their guns at them.

INT. MERCY'S OFFICE-NIGHT

The office has a red carpet with large windows around it. Dawn and Alyx walk into the office with the two Combine soldiers behind them. They are no longer wearing their tactical vest and are handcuffed. They see Rick, Sherry, and Eli inside the metal containers.

DAWN: Mom, Dad.

RICK: Dawn, I'm so glad to see you.

SHERRY: Dawn, I can't believe you made it here.

Eli looks up.

ELI: Alyx, honey.

ALYX: Dad, we're going to get you out of here.

Mercy walks into the office from another room. She is wearing a blue sports bra and blue workout pants with black shoes.

MERCY: Greetings. I got to be honest, I doubted you.

(_looking at the soldiers_)

Thank you.

The Combine soldiers turn around and leave the room.

DAWN: Why don't you take these cuffs off and will see how much of a backbone you have.

MERCY: I intend to do that. However I will offer you a deal. We can get into a melee or you and Alyx can join the Combine. If you lose against me, I'll kill them all. If you join the Combine, I will set them free.

Mercy walks up to her and removes the handcuffs. She smiles at her.

MERCY: Well?

Dawn smiles and then laughs. She looks at Rick and Sherry and then at Alyx. She looks back at Mercy and laughs. Then, she punches Mercy right in the face, causing her to stumble back.

MERCY: You made a terrible mistake.

Mercy quickly moves forward, throwing a series of kicks. Dawn is able to dodge them, but Mercy punches her in the face and then hits her with a backhand punch. Dawn stumbles to the floor. Mercy begins stomping on her until Dawn rolls out of the way. Dawn throws a kick at Mercy but she grabs her leg and delivers an elbow to the side of her knee. Then, Mercy delivers a hard knee to Dawn's face and smiles. Dawn lays on the floor.

MERCY: You see what happens when you oppose me. Anyone who dares to challenge me will be brought down.

She puts her foot on Dawn's neck.

MERCY: Surrender now.

Dawn throws up a middle finger and rolls out of the way. She quickly gets up and hits Mercy with a sidekick and then a spin kick. She grabs Mercy by the hair and begins punching her in the face and stomach. Mercy falls down and Dawn tries to step on her. Mercy moves out of the way and quickly hits her with an elbow. Dawn spins around and hits her with a backhand punch, knocking her back down. Mercy quickly rises and grabs Dawn by the hair. She throws her across the room near one of the large windows. Mercy begins hitting Dawn in the face. Blood begins to form on Dawn's face as she leans against the window. Mercy smiles and backs away. She runs towards Dawn and throws a kick towards her head. Dawn moves out of the way and the kick creates a large crack in the window. Dawn gets up and receives a kick in the face. Mercy throws another kick but Dawn grabs her leg and brings it down onto her knee. Mercy screams. Dawn silences her but kicking her in the face. Dawn gets on top of her and begins hitting her with punches and elbows in the face. She begins to bleed. Suddenly, Mercy grabs her throat and begins choking her. Dawn punches her in the face and Mercy lets go. Dawn rolls off of her and catches her breath. Both of them slowly get up. Dawn delivers a backhand punch to her face, a hook to her stomach, and uses the palm of her hand to strike her in the chest. Mercy stumbles back and falls down holding her chest.

MERCY: Okay, okay, you win. Damn, you just don't quit do you?

Dawn pulls her up by the hair.

MERCY: Please, show some compassion.

Dawn leans close to her.

DAWN: No Mercy.

She throws her through the window. Dawn falls to the ground.

RICK: Dawn, that was amazing.

SHERRY: You kicked her ass.

Alyx walks over to her.

ALYX: You did it, you finally did it.

Dawn gets up and removes the handcuffs from Alyx. They walk over to the metal containers and release, Rick, Sherry, and Eli. Rick and Sherry hug Dawn. Eli hugs Alyx.

ELI: I'm so glad you're okay.

SHERRY: Dawn, I've missed you so much.

RICK: I missed you too. I don't want to lose you again.

DAWN: Mom, Dad, I just want to go home now.

They laugh.

SHERRY: I want to go as well.

ELI: Dawn, thank you. You are most definitely in my debt.

RICK: I think we should get out of here.

Suddenly, Rick sees a helicopter outside.

RICK: Get down!

The helicopter fires bullets, smashing the windows and destroying everything in the room. The two Combine soldiers run in. Alyx trips one of them and kicks the other one in the face, knocking him out. She kicks the other one in the head and grabs the gun. Then, the helicopter fires more bullets into the office. As soon as it stops, Alyx fires her gun right at the helicopter. Smoke begins to come out of the engine. She tries to fire again but is out of bullets. The helicopter flies upward. Everyone stands up. Suddenly, Mercy appears by the window. Her face is covered in blood and she is smiling. She runs towards Dawn but Eli delivers a kick to her stomach and knocks her down. He kicks Mercy in the face and she flies out of the window, just as the helicopter is flying down. She lands right on the window of the helicopter, which begins to spin downward. The helicopter crashes into a nearby skyscraper, creating a massive explosion.

ALYX: Dad, where did you learn that?

ELI: I've been practicing.

Alyx smiles.

They watch the helicopter burn on the side of the building.

1 WEEK LATER

EXT. ELI'S LAB-SCRAP YARD-DAY

Dawn, Alyx, and Kurt are examining Dog. Alyx screws in one more piece of metal and presses a button. Dog begins to light up. He walks towards Rick and Sherry who are startled and back away.

ALYX: It worked!

DAWN: Mom, Dad, don't be afraid.

RICK: I'm not taking any chances.

SHERRY: I don't want to get throw into the air.

Eli is showing Cassidy the gravity gun. Rashad walks past them and towards Alyx.

RASHAD: That's a big pet.

ALYX: I know, it's finally working. He's stronger now.

Alyx looks at Rashad and he smiles. They both come closer to each other and share a kiss. Dawn and Kurt smile.

ALYX: It's about time you did that.

They continue to kiss. Eli looks at them and smiles.

Rick and Sherry walk over to Dawn.

RICK: Dawn, you proved you can handle yourself.

DAWN: So the next time, I want to stay out late, you'll let me?

SHERRY: (_smiling_) No.

DAWN: Thanks.

Cassidy and Eli walk over to the rest of the group.

ELI: The gravity gun is ready to go.

CASSIDY: This thing is amazing.

RICK: (_to Eli_) What are we going to do now? The Combine is still out there.

ELI: We're going to fight.

CASSIDY: Good, cause that's all I know how to do.

SHERRY: We need to rest first and then gather troops.

KURT: We got a good leader.

CASSIDY: That's right.

She looks at Dawn and smiles. Dawn smiles back.

RASHAD: This time we carry more weapons.

ALYX: Maybe we should train with them.

RICK: I can teach you guys that.

DAWN: Did anyone ever wonder who the real Combine leader was? Mercy was just a puppet.

ALYX: Whoever it is, they are probably on their way here now.

ELI: Don't worry, we'll be prepared.

Dawn picks up a 357, empties the shells and loads it.

END CREDITS-THE SONG "WALKING DEAD" BY PURESSENCE PLAYS

After the credits, Adrian and Rachel find a video camera on the ground. Adrian looks into the camera and smiles. Rachel hisses and moves closer to the camera as the camera's battery runs out.


End file.
